Stolen
by XxX- the vampiress-XxX
Summary: Graycynn is leading a very boring but normal life, until she finds out that her parents are vampires. Since then, Graycynn's life has been one disaster afther another, starting with going to England, can she find an escape?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Finally edited by my friend  thanks

______________________________________________________________________________________

My father's eyes haven't looked as serious as they did when I left for school just this morning; his eyes were hard and unmoving.  
"I'll see you tonight. Your mother and I have to have a word with you after school," My father said, his eyes focusing on mine. I knew that look well.

"Alright, father what time would you like me to be here by?" I asked, my voice staying monotone so he wouldn't think I was overjoyed about this talk.

"Four o'clock. Make sure not to be late, Graycynn. Have a good day," he said as he closed the door, just hard enough to make the door frame shutter when the door closed.

I sighed, shook myself awake, grabbed my bag and started to walk through the oak halls. _I wonder what my father wants to talk about with me after school_, I said to myself as my black skateboarding shoes echoed on the floor with each step. I quickened my pace to get to school, my shoes smacking as they hit the puddles pooling on the street. I got to the school just in time for the bell to go off. I went quickly to my locker, seeing Kestrel's face brighten as I got closer.

"Morning, Gray" Kestrel sang.

"Morning," I said smiling as Kestrel shifted to the side so I could get to my locker.

"How was your morning?" I asked her.

"Alright, my brother is still in Toronto so I'm still home alone," Kestrel said shifting slightly.

"That sucks," I said, pulling my first period binder out of my locker.

"Yeah, I guess. And you?" she asked as we started down the hall.

"Dad needs to have a serous talk with me again. This time mom is coming home for it," I said rolling my eyes.

"Sounds fun," she said looking down at her shoes as she walked.

"Oh yeah, loads," I said as we both turned into our English class room.

"Nice to see you, ladies!" Mrs. Anderson's voice shouted over the class.

"Sorry, I had to go to the nurse," I said smiling. _It's a good thing she likes me_,I thought as she nodded her head, giving me the okay.

"And you Ms. Willion's?" Mrs. Anderson said quickly.

"She was with me, she had to help me walk in," I answered for Kestrel. She gave me a quick smile.

"Very well, just be quicker next time," Mrs. Anderson said curiously and turned back to the board.

"Thanks Gray," Kestrel whispered.

"No problem," I said quickly and quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear.

The first two periods passed by quickly and soon it was lunch. The last few minutes of class were horrible due to the fact that no one in the class knew me except for Ayden, who spent most of his time with Allison or Courtney flirting.

"What?" he said, shrugging every time I asked. I was used to that so I just rolled my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"What I think I have a right to flirt if they are all over me" he said in his defense  
"sure, try and make is sound you're not hitting on anything that moves" I said rolling my eyes again which was a common occurrence in History. Or at least when Ayden was around. I stared at the clock for about five minutes before the teacher interrupted  
" Grayccyn, waiting for something?" Mr. Moores asked  
"no sir" I said quickly as the whole class rotated they're head towards me to see what I was going to say  
"well then maybe you can explain the French revolution?" the teacher asked  
I groaned silently  
"between the years of 1789–1799 period of political and social upheaval and radical change in french history when, french government structure changed shifting responsibities from aristocracy and catholic clergy changing in to more civilian rights based governments, it started when the exuction of the king took place" I said stuttering through half of it, I looked around to see the teacher stand still for a moment with a look of shock on his face and looked around the class to see the same expression 29 times.  
"Gracynn, can I see you in the hall, please" Mr Moores asked walking throught the crowded aslies to the back door of the class expecting me to follow, I stood and the 29 faces followed each one of my steps I closed the door behind me  
"you know Graycynn" the teacher started  
"I know im sorry I wasn't paying attention to the lesson" I said looking at my shoes once again  
"No, we haven't even started on the French Revoultion yet-" the teacher started  
"you should look at taking grade 12 acedemic honours History" the teacher finished  
"pardon?" I said looking shocked I didn't think I was that good at history  
"your class mark is 97% and you've looked very bored in all the classes I've taught about history, you need to go see the gudence office about this" he said  
"alright, I will at lunch" I said the bell rang as soon as my hand touched the door knob to the class, I waited for the crowd to pass and went in the class to grab my binder.  
"what was that in there?" Ayden said suddenly as soon as I stepped foot outside the class causing me to jump  
"I don't know, he asked I knew the answer, so I said it" I said shrugging my shoulders and started down the hall  
"screw allison for the project, you wanna be my partner" he said catching up  
"sorry I'm done" I said quietly  
"it's due next week" he said looking at me like I was a freak  
"my parents, make me do homework when I get it" I said smiling  
we didn't talk all the way down to the cafeteria. It was packed because it was Tuesday and we were having pizza. Me and Ayden walked down the main alisle to the back where our table was, kesterel was late as always and only me, ayden, julia and jackson were at the table  
"hey" I said as I sat down  
I got head nods and a few "heys" it was mostly quiet because we were eating, the rest of lunch was quiet, I hoped the say would go by as slowly as possible so I could avoid this talk as long as I could, I wish I had such luck.


	3. Chapter 3

3:55 my watch said lifting my sleeve up to see it I groaned stepping outside it was still raining, it had been raining here for days now it had let up since this morning, I ran down the rest of the street to my house as fast as I could backpack knocking every step of the way I opened up the front gate and ran up the drive, sprinting toward the door I ripped open the door and threw my backpack on the floor running toward the family room I looked at my watch again before opening the door 4:00 on the dot I breathed in and out and opened the door to see the faces of my beautiful parents. My father ushered me in with his eyes and I sat across from my mother.  
"Hello, mother nice to see you again" I said  
"you too" he replied looking at my father  
"Graycynn-may your mother and I have something we need to discuss" he said quietly but firmly  
"alright, but may I say something before you start?" I asked looking for approval my mother nodded and I began to speak  
"I was in History today and Mr. Moores said I should switch to grade 12 honors university" I said quietly  
"yes?" my mother prodded  
"I was wondering if I could switch with your permission of course" I said  
"there's no need for that" my father said  
I looked down at my shoes I knew it my parents always did things like this without explanation but to my shock my father continued  
"you will be going to England" he said  
"Pardon?" I said spitting out the word  
"you will be going to England" my father said louder  
"will mother be accompanying me or will you?" I asked  
"neither" he said holding my mother's hand  
I sat there I has no idea what to say or do so I just sat and listened  
"you will be going to live with another family" my father said  
"what!" I said raising my voice which I knew was unacceptable  
"watch you're tone" my mother said harshly  
"what are you two talking about, are you out of your minds" I said my voice raising again my mother just looked at me disapprovingly  
"you will be moving in with your husband" my father continued  
I was shocked my life had just been ripped to shreds everything that I had learn when I was little came to my head  
please and thank you, marrying when you loved someone, don't eat dirt  
I didn't even know how to respond or what to say  
tears came to my eyes I stood up off the couch and threw a pillow at my mother  
"you come along long enough to come here and say I'm leaving and not going to live with DAD anymore " I said stressing the word dad  
"GRAYCYNN-MAY that will be enough" my father said he was yelling at this point my mother to the point of tears  
"NO, I've had enough, You treat me like a child not letting me have friends right when my life has picked up and started again you decide its time to move, I'm going to a boarding school, leaving to Frickin Mexico!" I said I was now screaming my mouth kept moving I had no control over it now words just kept spilling from it. I started to clam down long enough to say the rest of what I needed to say  
"you two play games with me, I'm not even a person anymore I'm a toy, controlling your prefect little doll must be fun mother, if you stay here long enough to see what it does to me, then you leave, it must be awfully cold in your office father you should really get a heater or just move your bed in there cause the only time I get to see you is when you go to the bathroom and to your bedroom, yes tearing apart your daughter must be fun, ripping her from everything that she knows and loves must be entertaining, I hope you two have a nice life, I've followed everything you've asked for over the years with a smile and a nod, this is too much" my voice was hoarse at the end of what I had to say my throat bunching and tears shaking from my eyes, I've never been that upset in my life. Then they decided to continue just when I thought it hit the worst it could I was in the middle of my living room crying and they decide to lie, to my face…To my Face! I was outraged I ran up to my room not wanting to listen to them blow smoke I slammed my door as hard as I could the doorframe cracked and I didn't care, I ripped clothing from my dresser and threw them in a suitcase and everything else that could fit into another I started to pace  
"yes, graycynn our perfect daughter was else could we see how far she can stretch let's see how she can handle a move, good, how about another, fine, another, alright maybe one more, mmmhmmm she's old enough lets see how we can shred her life to bits, o yes, yes 17 she can get married to someone she doesn't know and move to a different continent , yes, yes that will do o wait one more thing completely unorthodox and complete lie to anyone who has more then 12 brain cells okay umm I'm actually a mythical creature, yes that works" I did a horrible impression of my father and everything he had done to me in the past 12 years I stormed around my room screaming and throwing things, finally my parents perfect daughter had broken I lay on the floor crying in a ball I didn't know anything else to do so I shut my eyes so it would go away and it did it melted away… at least till he woke me up


	4. Chapter 4

⌠wake up gray■ I looked up to see Ayden prodding me with his foot ⌠gray, are you okay I heard yelling?■ I looked up at him and he went down to his knees and looked at my eyes which I knew were now going to be puffy and red my nose was running and I knew it but Ayden put his arms around me in a tight hug and sat there for I have no Idea how long ⌠what happened■ he whispered looking at me ⌠my parents┘im moviiinnntoganlanhusband■ I said crying all the way through it ⌠what?, slower, speak slower■ he said softly ⌠my parents■ I cryed ⌠are sending me to E-E-England to to to Be Mar-r-ried■ I sobbed he looked at me for a minute with his eyebrows furrowed ⌠your parents are sending you to England to have an arranged marriage?■ he said making sure he got it I nodded and began to sob again he looked like he just got hit my a train he looked surprised and shocked, outraged, and sorrow all at the same time he held me ⌠ill be right back■ he said opening my door which fell down asoon as he touched it we side stepped it and I heard his shoes hit the floor boards on the way down the stairs. And I continued to sob

Ayden▓s point of view

⌠What▓s wrong with them doing that to their only daughter how could they what kind of monsters could do that! What who! Could do that to they▓re own daughter■ I yelled in my head I ran down the stairs and ripped the doors open to the family room Graycynn▓s father was sitting on a couch next to her mother petting her hair and hushing her with a sad look in his eyes ⌠don▓t■ graycynn▓s father started ⌠I don▓t understand■ I said dropping into a chair ⌠please explain to me why your daughter is in pieces on her bedroom floor sobbing because she needs to move to England and get married to a goon at 17■ I said shaking my head ⌠it▓s culture■ graycynn▓s father started ⌠I know plenty about your culture, as you can tell by now, my family go me out of that sick game■ I said quietly ⌠yes, you are to do as you wish I understand, Graycynn is not in that same situation■ her father said still comforting his wife ⌠please continue■ I said looking at her father ⌠our side of the royalty scale is less than par, we need our only daughter to get married through tradition, like the rest of our kind■ he said quietly ⌠im aware, stop telling me things I know already, who is this vampire, what family is this goon from■ I asked worried ⌠The Drownish family■ her father said ⌠they are no higher then your family ranks■ I said lowly ⌠yes, but that is the only family willing■ her father said sadly ⌠I have a deal■ I said slowly and quietly ⌠I will marry your daughter, if she is free to go where she wants, she will be turned in to one of us after our wedding■ I said slowly ⌠and what is in this deal for you■ her father asked worried ⌠nothing, besides your beautiful daughters heart■ I said her father looked at her mother who now had dryed her eyes and had looked up, she nodded and so did he ⌠very┘very well■ her father said ⌠I▓m glad my daughter will start off with someone who she knows■ her father said smiling a little ⌠now your name sake?■ her father asked me he obviously hadn▓t heard my name ⌠Reddingford■ I said smiling her father looked taken back ⌠Pardon■ he stammered ⌠it Is Reddingford, my grandfather was king Andrew■ I said looking up 


	5. Chapter 5

Normal point of view

Ayden came upstairs quickly it must have went over well if I didn't hear yelling; all though my parents wouldn't yell last night was the first time I saw it.  
"how are you doing?" he sat down beside me and had his arm around me he sounded concerned and worried  
"I've been better, been worse" I smiled a little  
"I have a surprise…if you don't want to then tell me ok?" Ayden said  
"ok what" I looked up at his face he had an expression of a little boy innocent and sweet.  
"you know how you need to go to England and get married…" he said I looked down and nodded playing with his fingers  
"you…your parents said that…you could. Stay here but there's a catch" he said slowly  
"what's the catch?" I was starting to get excited I tried to stop myself  
"you need to marry me…" he said looking at my expression for anything  
"…what?" I said this sounded a little too good to be true. You see I've always had a thing for Ayden when he flirted with other girls I was jealous and holding my hand I would get a weird feeling but I've always tried to move that aside for our friendship.  
"you need to marry me, if you don't wanna it's fine I mean I wouldn't be offended if you moved to England to marry a weirdo whom you've never met" he started to rant  
"I will" I said smiling at him  
"you…you will?" he said questionably  
"yeah I will" I said smiling even larger  
"I'm glad, I was worried about you leaving" he said and kissed my forehead a huge smile spread across his face  
"but there's one thing they weren't kidding about.." he trailed off he looked more worried than he did before  
"what is it" I said grabbing his hand  
he seemed to clam down a little before continuing  
"we are vampires…" he said slowly  
I didn't say anything, I thought it best to keep my big mouth closed  
"do you believe me?" he asked slowly  
I shrugged  
"are you scared, for me, do you not want to get married now?" he asked scared  
I shook my head no. he only smiled  
"…show me" I asked  
he knew this one was coming, I'm sure of it he smiled and stood up his eyes had changed slightly from hazel to this solid green, he smiled and I could see his teeth grow slightly then the canine teeth got sharper and sharper  
"are you still ok?" he said a bit worried  
"yeah!" I said this was pretty cool I mean this never happens, Ever  
he bent over and …disappeared  
I whipped my head around in every direction but I couldn't see him  
"over here" he said smiling he was on the other side of my room in a tree outside the window. My eyes widened an expression of awe hit my face, he slowly came down off the tree and landed silently on my floor.  
"I won't hurt you" he said slowly moving forward  
"I know…" I said slowly moving toward him I took a few more steps and wrapped my arms around him in a hug  
"you saved my life from being torn apart again" I whispered into his chest and looked up, he only smiled and kissed the top of my head again that little shockwave sped through my body.  
"I knew this could work" I said in my head and smiled to myself


	6. Chapter 6

Of a few hours of Ayden comforting me and telling me amazing things about him, that I've never known about and telling me he's always tried to get my attention but it never worked. So he started to flirt with other girls. I was glad he didn't really like them that way I was worried before he said so. Before he left he told me to get in bed and go to sleep, he actually picked me up and threw me on to my bed smiling and put me under the covers, he kissed me good night and left through my window. Before I knew it sleep had came and so did wonderful dreams I haven't had since I was a child.

The next morning I yawned and stretched I turned on my side and looked at my clock 6:45  
"crap, crap, crap" I said and pulled myself out of bed I ran into the shower and washed my hair once I was done I threw a towel around myself and started to pick out clothes…black skinny jeans, a purple and black top and my red converse. I threw them on quickly and ran a brush threw my hair, and put makeup on quickly but it still looked pretty good for fast work I smiled and flew down the stairs grabbed my backpack and ran down the road. And opened the school doors running down the hall and went in to my locker bay. Kestrel was waiting like a normal morning  
"good morning" he said cheerfully  
"morning" I said grabbing my binder  
"why are you here so early?" kestrel asked curiously  
"I thought I was late" I said sticking my tongue out at her  
she just laughed the bell rang and we wondered into our English class.  
"Nice to see you ladies decided to be on time today" she said  
me and kestrel both took our places and again talked through the whole lessen, which wasn't such a big deal anymore. We both had the highest marks in the class, before I knew it first period was over and I was sitting in history.  
Today was different because Ayden didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to Allison or Courtney, who was now giving me, looks from across the room. I just smiled at Ayden but knowing him that wasn't good enough he took my hand and played with it and kissed it. Which made those two go insane, but it made me blush and smile. The teacher rained on our parade though.  
"if you two are going to be like that all class then I need a bucket" he said  
everyone laughed including me and Ayden  
"O graycynn, I need to talk to you in the hall" he said  
I stood up and walked through the aisles and met Mr. Moores at the back  
"have you talked to the guidance yet?" he asked  
"well no" I said worried  
"well I guess that wouldn't make any sense since your leaving" he said smiling  
"yea?" I said playing along  
I took my seat and automatically looked at Ayden, who knew there was something wrong. I was leaving, to where? Why and when was this planed!


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day went quickly, and before I knew it I was at home, I opened the gates and ran up the driveway leaped inside  
"Mother? , Father?" I yelled  
"yes?" my father answered he was sitting at the dining room table reading a newspaper and drinking wine.  
"I was talking to my history teacher this morning, are we moving?" I asked worried  
"sweetheart, you're leaving to live with Ayden…" he said matter-o-factly  
"yes, but I'm quitting school?" I asked unsure of what to think  
"yes, dear you'll have plenty of time to learn one you've changed" he said calmly. I just nodded and left the room; I headed up to my room and sat on my computer  
"hello" I heard a cheery voice behind me then two large hands dropped on my shoulders.  
"Hey" I said smiling and turning around, now seeing Ayden had made himself comfortable on my bed.  
"What are you up too?" he asked

"Nothing at all" I said and sighed  
"want to go to the movies?" he asked flipping onto his stomach  
"sure" I said sitting beside him  
"cool, so when is this wedding thing happening?" he asked  
"I have no idea" I answered  
"are you moving in with me before or after" there was a huge grin on his face  
"I don't know" I said laughing  
"man this is confusing" he said rolling over once again  
"yeah" I said laying down beside him  
"this is why I didn't get married like 100 years ago" he said smiling  
"…you're a 100 years old?" I said a little alarmed  
"no don't be silly, I'm not That little" he said  
"okay" I said  
"yeah, I'm only young" he said putting one arm around me and the other under his head  
"so how old are you?" I asked  
"do you really want to know?" he asked curiously  
"yes, I guess I should" I said I stuck out my tongue  
"about 200-250 years old" he said  
my eyes widened but he couldn't see. So he's ancient I laughed to myself so what he's only a bit older than me…I can deal with that I said to myself  
we just laid there for a while I was comfortable in his arms. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. we heard someone knock at my door and we both sat up  
"Yes?" I asked  
"may we speak to both of you" my mother's voice came from the other side  
"yes" I said and they entered my mother and father took a seat on my computer chair and my lazy boy recliner.  
my mother took a long sigh and began to speak.


	8. Chapter 8

"You both are not aware when the wedding is, correct" she said slowly  
be both nodded sitting on the edge of the bed now.

"we need to talk about details that I'm sure we can work out, if a problem comes up" my father said leaning back on the recliner  
"the date of the wedding, transformation and the moving date, is what we need to discuss" my father added to make us understand why we were sitting here talking.

"Well we haven't really thought about those things yet" I said as Ayden held my hand

"yes, yes we figured that" my mother said smiling, which made me nervous

"which season, for the wedding I mean would be preferable" my mother looked at me

I shrugged and looked at Ayden who looked completely confused

"one second" I said standing and pulling Ayden out of the room with me

"do you have any idea's about this stuff?" I asked

"uhhh, none" he said

"what about in the fall, for the wedding" I said watching his expression

"sure" he said nodding and smiling

"the moving date?" I asked wondering if he had any idea's

"umm the 12th, this month" he said looking for my approval I just nodded

"what about the---"he said as I interrupted

"lets go back in my parents will be wondering what were doing" I said trying to avoid the conversation I swung the door open to my room quickly so he couldn't stop me. we quickly sat on the bed once again

"so wedding date?" my mother asked questioningly

"august 24" I said smiling my mother seemed pleased and wrote it down on the notepad she miraculously pulled out of nowhere

"the moving date?" she said looking up at the notepad

"12th this month" Ayden said quickly

she nodded scribbling it down

"the changing date" she asked slowly again looking up

"we haven't disused that quiet yet" Ayden said

"mmhmmm I will be willing to except anytime before the 27 of august" she said looking at the note pad smiling, I was starting to get nervous and tried to distract myself from the conversation going on between Ayden and my mother.

"Honey" my mother said trying to get my attention

"yeah?" I asked

"are you alright with that" she asked looking at me like I was a dunce

"yeah, perfect" I said smiling at Ayden who was looking at me worried

"alright, Wedding planner will be in tomorrow to be talking to you two" she flashed a huge smile and stood up as did my father and they left

"are you ok?" Ayden said still looking worried

"yeah, sorry I just zoned out" I lied

"alright" he said and smiled

"do you want to just rent movies tonight, I don't feel like going out, if that's ok with you" I said and laid back on Ayden

"yeah I was thinking the same thing, how about I'll run down and ill be back in a few minutes, the movies will be a surprise" he said giving me a toothy smile

"sure" I said laughing at the expression he gave me

and he jumped through my window and I saw him land and go off into a normal run at first but he went the wrong way to the video store…


	9. Chapter 9

I rolled on the middle of my bed on my stomach and sat looking out the

Window. Waiting for Ayden to return but nothing so far, he hasn't been gone

for a long time its just I was expecting him back sooner. I got tired of looking

out the window and went to the computer to check my e-mail. Three from

kestrel wondering what I've been so busy with lately and about 10 was spam I

sighed responding to kestrel's telling her my parents have assigned me extra

art classes which was a lie, I wasn't used to lying to Kestrel but how could I

explain this to her and have a good reason why I'm marrying Ayden none the

less. I sighed and deleted the spam. I heard a knock on the window and I wasn't

very surprised to see Ayden smiling from the other side, I smiled and ran over

to the window opening so he could get in

"I have a surprise" he said panting

"o ok?" I said

"come on, come on" he said smiling and bouncing on the tree branch

"alright, I'm coming" I said grabbing a sweater and climbing down the

branches slowly so I wouldn't fall. Not that it would matter if I did because I

knew Ayden was ready to catch me just in case. We walked down to the bridge

where we used to sit and talk when we needed to talk to each other, I smiled

thinking back.

"Okay sit" he said with a huge grin on his face

"alright" I said looking at him questionably

"look over there, see that light" he said pointing over the side at the city

"yeah?" I asked looking at him

"that's our house" he said smiling

"our house?" I said wondering what he meant

"that is the house we are going to live in together" he said grinning even

bigger than before

"what? Really?" I said excited

"yes" he said assuring me I stood up and attacked him in a huge bear hug

"you're an idiot" I said smiling and not letting go of him

"well you are too" he said kissing me I smiled under his lips I was so happy, I

used to be upset that we needed to move to a dumb town and make new

friends, but at least two good things came from it meeting Kestrel and Ayden

and now marrying Ayden. I couldn't be happier I said to myself, I finally

released Ayden from my bone crushing hug.

"Look" he said smiling and taking my chin in his hand

"I've never been happier than I am with you, I know its cliché and everything

but I love you" he said inhaling and sitting crouching on one knee and pulling

out a black box, with a big beautiful diamond ring in it.

" I know I don't need to do this but I want to, I want this to be as normal as I

can salvage, I love you I want to see you when I wake up in the morning and

when I go to sleep at night, will you marry me?" he asked I fell apart in his arms

and was crying I couldn't speak I didn't think I could move and I didn't want to

"do you want to marry me?" he said I just looked up at him with tears in my

eyes and nodded my head yes furiously and he slipped the ring on my finger

and I kissed him on the bridge in the middle of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

We both walked back to my house hand and hand in the middle of the street,

when we got home my parents had obviously heard us leave and were waiting

for an explanation. For once my lying skills would be no good here because I

had drawn a blank and I was to happy to care how much trouble I was about to

get in. for once I was glad we made a pit stop at the movie rental place.

"Where have you two been, especially this late!" my father bellowed before we

even got our feet in the door

"we went to rent movies" Ayden said quickly holding the movies out

"Still you cannot cart my daughter around town at this time of night" my father

said he was starting to calm down a little and his face was slowly going back to

it's regular color.

"I'm sorry, sir we only went to the bridge down the road and to the movie

place, though" I said quickly and flashed him a smile

"not this late anymore ok you too!" he said rather loudly

"alright sir" Ayden said quickly I could tell he was starting to get nervous

"dad, were going to go up and watch the movies now is that alright" I asked

"sure" he said and threw his hands in the air

"o Ayden you know you can come through the door, you are allowed in the

house, you don't need to come through Graycynn's window" he said smiling

"alright, ill do that" he said now he was blushing

we both walked up to my room a little bit shaky after what had just happened

we walked to my room and I sat on my bed while Ayden turned on the movie.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble" Ayden said sitting beside me on my bed

"doesn't matter" I said and smiled at him

he wrapped his arms around me and the movie started not long after

"are you going to school tomorrow" I asked while looking at him

"I don't want to so I think I'm going to have a personal day, and i want to do

one thing to the new house first" he said still looking at the screen

"okay" I said watching his eyes as the screens reflection were glittering in his eyes

"why'd you ask?" he asked and looked at me

"you know I have no idea" I said and smiled and sat back and watched the

movie for a while longer until Ayden interrupted

"are you?" he said still looking at the screen I rolled my eyes and smiled

"no I don't think so" I said leaning back

"what will you do all day then?" he asked this time he actually removed his

eyes from the television to look at me

" pack I guess, only a few days till the 12th" I said smiling he returned one and

we both sat back and continued to watch the movie.

I soon fell asleep but woke up to my father standing in my door way.


	11. Chapter 11

I looked around the room and saw my father standing in the doorway with an

questioning look on his face.  
"graycynn in the hall, we need to talk" he said quickly and I saw turn away into

the halls I gulped and shifted until I was off the bed the floor was cold under  
my bare feet

"ill be five seconds, go ahead and watch" I said quickly walking towards the hallway

"alright" he said and smiled an awkward smile.

I giggled and shut the door. But my laugh quickly stifled when I saw the look on my fathers face.

"Graycynn- May, explain" he said he was trying to stay clam and I could tell

"ok, just pick out the right words" I said thinking to my self and I sifted nervously

"uhh, we were watching a movie and I got really tired and I accidentally fell asleep" I said sifting again and lifting my feet up trying to keep them warm.

"Graycynn-May, you are not to be alone in your room watching a movie in the dark with this boy, do you understand" he said strictly

"I understand, but father were all most married so does it really matter all that much if I fell asleep under the blankets and he was still watching the movie?" I said trying to sound innocent this stopped his reply for a moment then he spoke up again

"graycynn you are marring this boy, but you are still my daughter and I'm not tolerating this while you are still under my roof" he said stiffly. I nodded

"I won't let this happen again, sir I'm sorry" I said I don't know what came over me but I need to apologize to him

"dad" I asked he cringed at the word

"yes, Graycynn?" he asked questioningly

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and mother in the living room when I learned I need to marry and move once again, you didn't deserve it" I said and shifted

"its, alright Graycynn" he said and smiled I was really shocked my father had never been this understanding before nor have we ever had a conversation like this one.

"Night, dad" I said and smiled he stumbled over the word

"good night… sweetheart" he said and gave me an awkward hug and left I turned around still in shock and opened the door

"are you ok?" Ayden asked looking at the expression I had on my face

"yeah, me and my dad just had a weird conversation" I said and smiled and sat down in my spot.

"Alright, well I had better go" he said smiling

"really?" I asked I was upset he had to leave so early

"yeah it's getting late" he said he put me under the covers and kissed me, but he stayed there for a minute as he kissed me the kiss lost its innocence when I pulled him on the bed so he was sitting and I sat up too. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth and I groaned. But he broke it smiling

"trying to make me stay longer, huh?" he said and smiled

"yes" I said and stuck my tongue out at him

he kissed my forehead and was about to go through my window when I cleared my throat

"my dad knows you're here, you can use the door" I said smiling

"I know, but the window is more fun" he said and stuck one leg out the window frame  
"goodnight, sweetheart" he said  
'goodnight" I said laying down I looked at the window just as he disappeared from the window. I laid in bed and thought about our wedding soon my sleep consumed me and I fell into blissful dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

"graycynn….Graycynn" I heard a voice say over me

I just murmured and rolled back over.

"Come on you got to get up" the voice said I quickly recognized this voice as

Ayden's which caused me to get up right away.

"what…what" I said sitting up wiping the sleep from my eyes, the first thing I  
saw when my eyes opened was Ayden's face with a huge grin

"yes, how can I help you" I said smiling

"well you see I wanted to know where my fiancé is she's gone missing" he said pretending to be upset.

"That's too bad" I said smirking

"yes but you look exactly like her…" he said and kissed me

"and you kiss like her" he added and smiled

"o do I?" I said shocked smiling a sly smile

"and you make me feel the same way she does" he said getting close to my face again, his scent flooded my nostrils and made me want to fall in to his arms. I couldn't help myself he was asking for it I quickly grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him, I smiled under his lips and giggled.

"ill be right back" I said standing up and going to my bathroom I quickly brushed my teeth and combed my hair and he was laying on my bed. I tried sneaking over as quietly as I could but as soon as I stuck my foot out to step into my room his eyes had flown open and a grin stretched across his face. I quickly ran to the bed and jumped on him.

"What are you doing" he said laughing

"I'm being awesome" I said which made him laugh harder

"that's not funny!" I said in protest and I looked away pretending to be mad

but it didn't last for long because I was in Ayden's arms. I couldn't believe how  
weak I was, he only had to put his arms around me and I smiled or kiss me and my head was in the clouds. This was bad I felt so happy with him so comfortable something bad was bound to happen

"you know, you should pack" he said smiling

"I know" I said sighing and laughing at his expression

"if I stay will you pack?" he said trying to strike a deal

I sighed "do I really want you here" I said looking at him

"yes" he said smiling

"I guess you're right" I said I slid off my bed and put my feet on the hardwood floor and made my way to my closet.

"Ayden, can you grab me a suitcase" I called from around the corner

"sure" he said I heard a few things falling and then he came around the corner with three large red suitcases

"thank you" I said smiling at him he kissed me and sat on the floor watching me gather my clothes and put them into the cases.

I was finished packing at about noon and Ayden had left the closet when I was about halfway through,  
to pack the rest of my stuff lying around my room we soon finished and it had taken the whole day. I fell asleep easily that night, when I wake up I need to talk to my parents.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning in a great mood and I wondered if it was going to continue. I got out of bed quickly and got changed and brushed my hair and teeth. And ran down stairs in search for my mother and father.

"Mother, Father?" I bellowed

"yes, Graycynn?" I heard my mother's voice from the living room  
that's weird normally she is gone on a business trip by now, when I was little my mother would go from business trip to business trip, she would get home one day and leave the next, I hardly know my mother seeing as she wasn't around much. But I learned to live with it. I followed the voice and opened the door to the living room

"morning, Graycynn" she greeted me with a smile

"morning, Mother I was-"I said and she cut me off

"wondering if I could move in with Ayden sooner, maybe today" she said smiling I was shocked that was the exact sentence I was going to say and that I was thinking about how the rest of the conversation to go. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

"Yes, you can" she answered her question she gave me a bright smile

"alright…" I was just about to turn when I knew I had to get this over with. I had to apologies to my mother for what I said the night they told me I needed to get married.

"It's ok you didn't mean it, you shouldn't have done it, I'm alright" she answered before I could even get the question out

"ok stop doing that, it's scaring me" I said quickly so she couldn't answer before I said the question.  
she sighed she had a large grin on her face witch was weird since I was used to her lips being in a firm line the way my father's always was as well.

"It's because, we all have our powers" my mother answered before I asked

"what?" I asked  
"I can do this because we all have our own powers and this one happens to be mine" she said I could tell she wanted to continue this conversation

"you can answer question's before someone asks them, no offence that's a lame power" I said smiling

"no, I can see what your thinking" she said I was suddenly a little more guarded about what I thought some of my thoughts were personal, I didn't want her reading them cause she wanted to.

"It's alright I'm not going to read them anymore" she said

"you are right now!" I said looking at her with bewildered eyes

"how do you know" she said smiling

"because you're thinking about your answers!" I said rolling my eyes

"anyway does everyone get powers?" I asked

"yeah mostly, few people don't get them" she said smiling at me

"does father have powers?" I asked

"no, he's one of the few but they don't really matter" she said her mind was somewhere else though I could tell by looking at her right away

"mom, is something a matter" I said looking at her

"um no I'm just thinking" she said and lifted a stand of hair of my shoulder

" o before I forget, Ayden proposed" I said studying her features

"really?, did you get a ring, can I see" she said picking up my hand to inspect the ring she looked at the ring intently and moved my hand under the light of a lamp

"it's gorgeous" she said smiling at me and hugged me I was a bit taken back but I hugged back

"you really love him don't you?" she said and I blushed  
"yeah, I do" I answered

"go get your things ill give you a ride over to the new house, besides Ayden is in your room waiting for you" she said smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

Ayden helped me bring my stuff down stairs where my father was standing at the doors. He looked sad but he didn't say anything he only took my bags and brought them to the car. We all got in the car in silence Ayden and I was sitting in the back seat his hand holding mine. It was a silent car ride over to a part of town I've never seen, driving by the large houses with the bright coloured brick reminded me of my house I knew at the end of this drive me and at least one of my parents were going to cry. The cars on the other side of the road flew by.

"Not much longer" Ayden whispered and squeezed my hand a little harder.

The side walks and the paved roads were soon behind us as we turned onto a dirt road with trees surrounding, I've never seen so many ever green with flowers sticking out of the long grass. I loved it out here already. I was memorized by the trees and eventually we came to a stop.

"Close your eyes" Ayden said taking my hand I did as I was told and I heard a low squeak

Gravel crunched beneath my feet as Ayden pulled me every which way and then finally got me to stand still he stood behind me and placed his hands over mine

"open your eyes" he said again I did what he asked

I stood staring for a minute I saw my new house it looked about as big as my old one with redish brown brick it was in the middle of the forest it was the prettiest house I had every seen

"so do you like it?" Ayden said sounded excited

"yes…Its Gorgeous" I smiled and attacked him in a hug.

"Graycynn" my father said

"yeah?" I asked looking at him

"were finished unpacking your bags from the car, we need to get home" he said looking a bit upset

I went over to my father and I hugged him and my mother both

"I love you guys" I said looking at them

"we love you too, be safe, be well and come see us" my father said I was starting to get choked up I could feel my throat closing a bit, and I started to hold back tears

"I will see you guys as soon as I can" I said hugging them both again

they got into the car with my mother crying and I saw them back out of the long drive.

"You ok?" Ayden said holding my hand

"yeah" I said and we walked in side the house


	15. Chapter 15

The house was huge when you walked in there was a foyer with marble flooring and a really high ceiling there were hundreds of rooms and a beautiful backyard.

"So do you like your new house?" Ayden said smiling

"I love it, and it's our house" I said with a grin on my face

"so are you going to help me decorate or should we just hire someone" he said

"whatever you want" I said smiling

"alright, I say hire someone so I wont need to look through curtain swatches" he said laughing

"yeah my mom would" I said laughing

"before I forget" he said pulling me through rooms

"what?" I said

"I need to show you something" he said giving me a huge smile

"o.k.…" I said I was curious to what he was going to show me

"close your eyes" he said

"Again" I said with a huge sigh but did what he asked

before he let me open my eyes we were in the back yard I could feel the cool grass against my feet and smell the trees as soon as we stepped out but he didn't stop pulling me, a few seconds later I heard the squeak of a gate.

"Ok open" he said I could tell the way he said it he was smiling

I did what I was told and I saw a huge garden full of flowers from lilies to sunflowers and in the middle there was a pond it was full of koi fish and lily pads

"its gorgeous" I said smiling at him

"but I might need one thing" I said holding his hand

'what is it?" he asked looking at me

" a swinging chair" I said smiling

" I agree, I knew I had forgotten something" he said

" this is perfect, really you did to much" I said looking at him

he just shook his head and looked at me again. I couldn't stop staring into his eyes they were like magnets, the most beautiful color of green I have ever seen and I was getting lost in them. Now he started to smile which of course got me smiling back.

"I love you" he said pulling me into a hug

"I love you too, more than anything" I said smiling

I pulled him into a kiss his smell tangled with my senses and his hands on my hips made me fell like I was safe. I had no problem into turning into a vampire now; I can spend my whole life with him. I had made up my decision and I knew we were going to go through with it soon enough.


	16. Chapter 16

I sighed rolling over its been about a week since we moved in and it has been great I never have to be upset about him leaving, I rolled over getting caught in the covers and rolling right to Ayden's side.

"morning" he said smiling down at me who was now smothering my face under blankets and Ayden's arm

"morning" I grumbled

"why aren't you asleep?" I asked from under the blankets

"because it's 4:30 in the morning I'm up by now" he said laughing at me

"well normal people sleep now" I said my face still caught under the blankets

"what about farmer's are they not normal" he said in a matter- o-factly tone

"well, yes but there insane" I said rolling back over trying to get comfortable

"that's stereotyping" he said

"well… I'm sure they won't be offended" I said finally lifting my head up to look at him and smile

"why is it even in the morning your beautiful?" he asked

"I'm not sure how I can answer that" I said laughing

"well a kiss might shut me up" he said smiling and rolling over to me pulling his arm around me

"I haven't brushed my teeth" I said a bit upset

"well I don't care" he said kissing me anyway I wasn't one to protest so I fell into it feeling his lips curve into a smile, I broke away mostly because I needed to breathe

" good morning" I cried smiling

"go back to sleep, ill make you breakfast if you like" he said

he didn't even need to tell me to go to sleep because when he said that I put my head on my pillow and fell back into the same dreams.

Ayden's point of view

this had to be the best morning I've ever had, just watching her sleep, her face cuddling the blanket and seeing the look on her face when we got here. How did I get this lucky I said to my self leaving the room after fixing the blanket and kissing her.

I walked down the halls and down the stairs to the kitchen pulling out the frying pans, thank god I'm this old or I wouldn't know how to cook I pulled the eggs out of the fridge and cracking them into the frying pan. I wonder how long she's going to sleep till I thought.

I spent the morning cooking her breakfast and a few minutes before the toast popped up I heard her come down the stairs, is it bad that I was already excited to see her?

she came into the kitchen and I made her sit at a chair and eat as much as she could. She thanked me and kissed me then told me she'd be right back. I waited for a while for her to come down; I heard things falling, crashing and breaking I ran up stairs as fast as I could… but she was gone…I called for her over and over running around the yard and into the forest I knew who would do this, I knew who would want to hurt me, my sadness quickly turned into anger as I stepped out of the forest and on to the highway. I as I ran my tears flew behind me…who ever did this was the last mistake they will ever make.


	17. Chapter 17

Adyen's Point of View

how could he do a think like this my thought tears still flowing from my eyes it was going to be a long run to get to his place, very long.

Graycynn's Point of View

what the hell is happening to this world, I was getting my present for Ayden and a weirdo came from the doorway, this guy had me in his arms before I could leave or scream for Ayden before I knew it he had jumped from the window and set off on foot while I clawed at him and punched but I'm guessing he was like Ayden because he didn't bleed or brake a sweat from running

"settle down, stop or I'm going to drop you" he spoke he had a low voice and eyes like Ayden's

"what The hell is wrong with you, you're psychotic!" I yelled at him

"no I just hold grudges" he spoke and he chuckled at the end

"you're a freak, and you're going to let go or I'm going to hurt you!" I said I was scared but not for my self but for Ayden

"I don't think that will work, go to sleep" he said stopping for a second and raising his hand to my neck

I jumped from him faster than he could raise his hands I took of in a run as soon as I dropped

"shit shit shit" I said running around the woods jig-zagging in between trees and avoiding logs that jutted out from the ground, I ran as fast as I could but it didn't last long I saw who ever my capture was stand in front of me.

"I don't like games" he said smiling it wasn't a normal happy smile though it was treating

"that's funny because I'm not fond of being Stolen from my house because you feel like it, psycho" I yelled and again jumped over the log behind me and sped around a rock

"stop doing that!" he said he was starting to get mad as you could tell by how his eyes had changed

"No, why would I try and help you!" I said again running behind a few more trees he was quickly there thought

"I told you I'm playing any games" he said and there was a quick movement of his arm and before I knew it I hit the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up lying in a chair I was in an uncomfortable position with my back against the arm curled in a ball. I kept my eyes closed as I heard footsteps on the cheap pine floor approaching the door; I heard the rotation of the door knob and the unsatisfying click of the door opening almost silently which was followed by a heavy sigh.

"How long do people sleep for anyway" he snorted and slammed the door

I opened my eyes after a few minutes making sure he was completely gone I stood from the chair and walked over to the only window to be found in the room and began to plan my escape, I opened the window slowly trying not to make noise, the window was the fifth one off from the wet, muddy ground so I guess if I jumped I'd be dead. I shimmied out of the window carefully and grabbed onto the ease trough making a very loud grating sound which started me I quickly kicked off the outside ledge of the window using my feet and using my arm muscles in hope they could hold me, I swayed my self gently to start gaining momentum and through my foot on the roof I managed to wriggle my way up the roof, and standing at the top in thoughts that maybe Ayden would smell my scent or hear me call. It was just a matter of time; before one found me all I could hope that it would be Ayden.

A few hours later

it was starting to get cold and dark out I wasn't sure if I could manage to sleep up here but before I even got the thought I heard footsteps in the room I had just escaped from, all the hope I had piled up flew away as I started to think Ayden wouldn't come

"DAMN IT!" I heard my capture yell as he figured I was gone, I started to get suspicious when I heard no footsteps. Finally I heard the window ease open and I started to panic.

"what am I going to do, what am I going tooo doo" I chanted in my head as I looked around the roof for something to climb on I skimmed the edges of the roof for somewhere to climb on

and I saw it I got on my hands and knees cutting and scratching them as I shimmied over to a tree that was hanging over the house. I didn't notice how dangerous I was being, I didn't care at this point I only really cared about getting out of this place and back to Ayden. I slowly made my way back down the tree and took off in the dark woods.

It was late now and the temperature had dropped I was sure of it now, I had been walking for a few hours now and the sun had completely set. My feet had scratched and had things digging into them but I had no intention of stopping, not here, not this close I walked a little longer so I felt safe where I was. So I made my way to a large rock with a dirt pile next to it. I dug my self a hole ripping my nails from my fingers and pushing my way through the dirt and making my self a little den I stayed there the night being sheltered from the harsh night.


	19. Chapter 19

Ayden's point of View

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, now I was close I could almost hear Graycynn's voice in my head. I had run all night and I could see the run down mansion sitting on the hill the same as it did over 100 years ago. I ran through the woods at full force and begun to think of a way to rescue her, but no matter how much I thought I couldn't shake the feeling she wasn't there.

I was on nerves end kneeling in the mud watching the house like a hawk. I silently snuck through the mud to the large wooden doors; surely he would be waiting for me if I came through them. I followed the curves of the house as well as I could kneeling and finally came to a small, window with the screen torn out. I looked through the window and it lead to which appeared to be a basement from outside.

I grabbed the window and slid it up as quietly I could manage, and still nothing stirred. Maybe this would be easier than I thought; I slid through the window to land on my feet on a cold cement floor.

Now to find the way out I thought,

I hid around corners as I went through the basement of the house and still nothing seemed to stir down here, I went around a corner still waiting for someone to come out and render me a prisoner but none came from the dark corners I carefully walked up the stairs trying to make as little noise as possible and I slowly put my hand on the door knob,

but there I was facing the man who had take Graycynn away from me, the man who'd left me years ago and cast me aside to gain what he wanted. I could bare to look at my father ,he put those words to shame and misery he wasn't a father, he wasn't anything to me

Graycynn's Point of View

I woke from my den as soon as the sun started to rise over the hills. I yawned and quickly remembered how I had come to be here. The past few hours run through my head reminding me of what had happened.

Where is Ayden I thought

I quickly let my mind run away with the most horrible maybe he was dead my head rushed to the worst possible thing which made my heart tare. He's ok I said to myself he has to be ok.

I was sick of wondering the worst and decided to get out of the cold woods and start finding my way to the nearest phone I knew a way to handle this and I knew who would help me. I started my walk down the highway as cars passed and people looked at me awkwardly, but I could only ignore them I knew what I looked like something a cat would cough up but it didn't stop me, I was in luck though as I turned the corner and continued to follow the highway I reached a gas station.

"Excuse me!" I said banging on the desk to wake the employee

"do you mind" he said looking up and seeing me and gave me a look like everyone in the cars who'd past me on my walk

" I need a Quarter or a phone, please its an emergency" I said I was close to tears as I said this and it must have stricken a heartstring on his guy

"o sorry, yeah sure" he said smiling and thrust a few quarters at me I thanked him quickly and took the three quarters outside to the payphone I pressed quickly on the buttons after sticking the sliver coins in.

"Hello?" my mother's voice asked

"mom, help…" I said sobbing

"Ayden he's been taken, I'm on highway 4 near at a gas station come as fast as you can and bring dad and another willing vampire whose willing to kill" I said strictly and harshly

"alright…we're coming" I heard my mother say worried as the phone went dead I hung up the phone quickly and all that was left to do was to wait


	20. Chapter 20

Ayden's Point Of View

my father looked down at me with disappointed eyes and quickly grabbed the front of my shirt and threw me against the wall, as I collided with the wall the shelf above had fell and everything on top of it as well I dodged it in time for the things to crash on the floor.

"Where have you been?" he asked harshly and began walking towards me

"around…" I said letting my sentence trail off as I stood

"why did you leave?" he asked again taking a step forward angrily

"because of you" I said quickly looking at him with hard eyes

"what do you mean?" he asked his voice faltered for a minute but came back quickly

"you and all of your games, I heard what you did to mother the night I left" I said not taking my eyes off of him

"what, what did you hear!" his voice boomed and his eyes turned cold

"you killed her..., you killed your own wife!" I said slowly and looked at him with disgust

"your right, I did" he said I thought I saw a bit of regret flicker in his eyes but it was quickly replaced with anger

"you made a mistake leaving" my father said picking me up by the collar

I didn't say a word I was to shocked that he could harm my mother such a warm, loving caring person the way he did it disgusted me. I had loved my mother, after all she was the one who looked after me when I was little and made sure I grew up fine and like a child should.

I remembered the night that I left as though it was but a few nights ago  
the memory flashed thought my head but I quickly ignored it and got pushed back into reality.  
His hands were bulging while he was gripping my shirt.

"How could you do it" my voice echoed in the empty halls, anger and sadness filled my voice. He dropped me from his grasp

"easy, she took my son away from me! She tried to leave with you and I wanted to raise you to be a king like me and your grandfather!" his voice was loud and angry but he looked down at me with sad eyes

"did you ever think about how it could affect me! I never wanted to be with you, I never wanted to grow up like you I wanted to be different" I screamed

he looked shocked and taken back and turned his back away from me.

"I didn't ask to be like you, I didn't ask to be put in the position I was in, you never treated me like a son you treated me like a dog!" I screamed

his back moved up and down and I hear muffled cries coming from him. But still I wasn't about to run to his aid and apologize for what I said because I meant it.

"So tell me why you did it!" I screamed at him

"what did I do know!" he turned on his heels and looked at me

"why did you take Graycynn" I said not letting emotion leak into my voice

"because I wanted to talk to you, to see my son again" he said quietly


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: all previous spelling and grammar will be re-done by a friend including this one and ones posted in the future, please be patient this will be handled in a few days. Now back to the story

I looked down at my father shocked but I didn't feel that one thing he said was the truth.

"How can you lie to me, the son that was so precious?" I asked looking at him sitting on the stone floor

"you aren't my son; no longer, you have no right to the throne" he said quietly and in the midst of his cries

I knew my father, he wanted something and he would get it, he had killed my mother out of spite, the only reason he wanted to be king and the simple fact was you had to be wed.

"I don't care, anymore" I said walking away from him still crouching on the floor feeling bad for himself

"I'm sick of your games, stay away from me and my family" I hissed walking past him toward the front door. I walked through the room which was the family room at one time which now had empty walls and not a piece of furniture in sight. My father's sobs still echoing thought the house.

"Wait" I heard a feeble yell from same room I had left my father

something in my heart clicked and I started to think about all the things he had done for me, he deserved one last good-bye. I walked the same way I had come and I walked into the tiny hall but my father was on his feet this time holding something behind his back.

"I thought this might happen, I hoped it wouldn't" my father said softly moving his hands behind him I slowly started to back away from the place he stood, and he came forward

"you aren't a good son, just like you're mother wasn't a good wife… all ways speaking always hurting me in which I don't deserve!" he bellowed taking a few steps forward again which I took several steps back away from him.

and he came forward

" I wish I never had a son, I wish I never had met you're mother she was the only one I could sway into marring me…but I can take away life as fast as I can give it…you two were monsters who must be killed…gods mistakes" he said like he was thinking aloud about it

"I was no mistake and you were no father you're a beast a monster for what ever I had done wrong in my life it was karma that I would get such a crappy father" I spoke softly while saying this trying to clam him down but he was rapidly approaching

I fought my father of me when I saw what he had in his hands, the one thing a vampire could be killed with, he pulled the stake from behind him and began to say weird prayers that was muffled because of how softly he was saying them.

My father had pinned me on the floor, and raised the stake, all my hope of being saved would be lost… I fought kicking and moving under my father but there was nothing it was doing; only wasting energy I scanned the room quickly to find one way to get from under him then I saw the stray piece of string lying on the ground Un moved. I moved my hands on the cold ground and could barley reach the string, I pulled it with the tips of my figures and moved it into my palms, my father not noticing still wrapped in his prayers. I quickly bucked and he fell from his spot on my stomach, I quick tied the string around his neck and his hands went around it to stop it from smothering and I grabbed the steak

that was the last memory of my father once and for all he couldn't hurt me or my family. I saw his lifeless body on the floor with the steak thought his chest blood seeping into the cracks of the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

Ayden's Point of View

I lay on the floor away from my father, he was an evil manipulative man. He asked for such things to come. If it wasn't me who would kill him it would be another vampire. I knew what I had done and staring at his body I couldn't believe what I had actually done, I had killed my father. I watched his body lying in the pool of blood as if it was going to rise and he'd be alive all over again. I put my head in my hands to try and tried to wash the memory out of my mind

I don't know how long I was lying there for when I heard a smash from the upstairs my window, at first I had no idea what it could be, then I remembered the thing I had come here for…

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and barged into the room where the sound had come from, and saw a tall vampire mud streaked through his blonde hair with gray eyes, snarling at me. Was this one of my father's minions? I quickly rushed forward toward the man fists raised, fangs out

"who are you!" I bellowed trying to sound manly and strong

"I'm not answering to you, who the hell are you anyway" he said confused

"Ayden…what the hell are you here for!" I yelled again looking at this mans eyes

"I'm here to rescue you… you look like the guy I was supposed to be rescuing" he said out loud although it sounds more like a thought that had been spoken

"I don't need rescuing…I did hours ago though" I said trying to help the confused man

"you're fathers the king?" he asked a question with a wild look on his face

"my father was the king your right" I said helping him along but still ready to fight him if I needed to

"then yes I'm supposed to be saving you… more people are coming don't worry!" he said trying to sound heroic

"I don't need help" I said as slowly as I could so maybe he would understand.

As we continued our conversation I heard another crash in a window a few rooms over

"ah more help!" he cried still trying to sound heroic but sounded more like he was confused

we both walked through the door and into the hallway, and saw another man come bashing through the door little ways down the hall. He was tall and big, he looked like a football pole with a mop of messed up hair.

"Hey" the other man said looking at the confused man behind me

"Hey!" he said to excitedly

"where's this guy?" the football pole said low and gruffly looking around the hall and then setting his eyes on me

"this him?" he asked giving me a smirk

"No, that's the guy were rescuing" said the tall man behind me

"um sorry to interrupted, but where is Graycynn?" I asked loudly

"you mean Anne's daughter" the man who resembled a football pole grunted

"yes her" I said

"she's around back looking for another entrance" one of them replied

"thanks" I said and took of to a run down the hall and down the stairs to see Graycynn's parents in the foyer looking around suspiciously.

"he's dead" I grunted looking at her father then back at her mother there expressions were shocked but I had no time to listen to their answer

I took off down the back hall and burst through the doors leading to the back yard and quickly saw something moving from the woods. I could have already killed her; she was so loud trying to be sneaky. I shook that thought out of my mind and ran into the dark forest after her dodging tree stumps and sideways trees

"GRAYCYNN!" I said yelling at her from about 3 meters away to give her a warning I was coming. I got there in no time just long enough to see her expression lighten and a smile spread across her face and I lifted her off the ground

"Ayden!" she squeaked as she was still in my arms above the mossy ground

" Graycynn, I said putting her gently back on to the ground but not letting my arms leave from around her waist

" I was so worried, I missed you so much…I came to find you, you weren't there" I said smiling at her sad face

She looked so much different weathered, aged and had dark gray circles around her eyes, but still looked gorgeous. I couldn't keep my eyes of her they were now tracing the details on her face her eyes, her nose, her mouth… I started to loose focus and pulled her into a kiss which lasted for a minute and had never felt so good I missed the smell of her, the looks she had on her face sleeping and waking up her smile her hair, I had missed her more than a human would miss food after not eating for a few days. I would never let her go she was mine... and I would never let her go.


	23. Chapter 23

Graycynn's Point of View

I never knew much about Ayden he was always really quiet about his home life I never really understood why, until now. For as long as I had known Ayden he never mentioned his father as far as I knew he didn't even have one. Some secrets you can't tell they are meant to be one person's secret. But was it really meant to be that way when you're married. Would he still be so quiet about his past or would he come out and tell me, I want to help him and I want to know what's bothered him. Maybe things will change that's all I can hope for, right?

We had been at home for day and a half all ready and Ayden still seemed shaken, but what am I supposed to expect. He has been a little closed off and a little more protective over me. He doesn't sleep at all, and refuses to eat or drink in his case. I tried to lull him to sleep but it hasn't been working. I'm worried about him….

"morning" Ayden walked down the stairs still with dark circles under his eyes but pretended to smile

"good morning" I said smiling and standing up off of our brand new couch .

"Do you want to go out today?" I asked trying to egg the conversation on but it didn't seem to work he shook his head and continued to the kitchen, I walked in after him still trying to get a conversation running, I sighed when I entered the room and began to talk.

"Ayden, we need to talk about this…" I said trying to sound sympathetic

"not right now…later…maybe" he said looking down at his cup filled with red thick liquid. It resembled wine but I knew it wasn't it had an iron smell to it.

I smiled to my self we are getting somewhere at least he's drinking, and not as grumpy as yesterday. I nodded at him and left the room in silence. I was going to rent movies maybe that would wind him down.

"I'm going to the video store I'll be back in a little" I yelled from across the rooms hoping he could hear me. He quickly dashed out into the kitchen.

"I'll come too" he said sighing and putting on his shoes and grabbing a jacket

he grabbed the car keys and opened the door for me and locking it behind us. It was mostly quiet drive to the video store. Silence flooded the car except for when I brought up random subjects to try and get him to talk… maybe it would lead into more conversations that we could talk about, or maybe I was getting in the way. I wasn't sure what to do or what to talk so I just turned the radio on. A happy upbeat song turned on with a tune that made me move my legs with the rhythm. Ayden quickly hit the button to a different station with a man talking about politics.

"Are you listening to this?" I asked questioningly

"how long have you known me" he smirked and I was a bit lost for a minute until he said more

"have I ever liked politics!" he said a full smile now stretched across his face now

I laughed because in Civics' he was all ways the one groaning all the way through it when he wasn't flirting with the girls, ducking questions with funny remarks or making me quiz him before a big quiz.

"What movies do you want to get he asked" he said he seemed a little happier already

"I don't know, you want anything specific?" I asked as the car came to a stop in front of the green and red video 7 building.

"Nah not really" he said getting out of the car and shutting the door and walking toward the door.

I followed behind not being as quick as him. The door made a painful screech when we walked though the doors which caused me to flinch. We made our ways thought the aisles quickly and picked out three movies. And went to the cashier I knew I was in for an ordeal all the way when we were walking through the store the lady behind the cash kept giving me looks and eying up Ayden. We approached the counter to hear a high squeaky voice come from the lady behind the cash

"hello!" she squeaked

"well hello" Ayden said leaning against the counter causing the lady behind it to blush. I elbowed him in the side and he straightened up quickly

"we'd like to rent these" Ayden said quickly in a moni-tone voice.

"Yes" the lady said taking the movies and turning but of course not before she shot me a death glare.

I just sighed and stepped behind Ayden I was never up for confrontations with the exceptions of a few. Ayden turned gave me a sorry smile and wrapped his arm around my waist I laid my head on his shoulder and the video girl turned around before I could move. And received the same look as before… just what I needed. Ayden took the DVD's and held my hand all the way out of the store and to the car he opened my door for me and closed it after I had gotten in climbing in beside me. He needed to talk I could tell and I was ready to listen to what he was going to say.


	24. Chapter 24

Graycynn's Point of View

"look" he said staring out the windshield driving down the highway back to the house.

I stayed quiet listening for the words that were going to be coming out of his mouth

"I'm sorry I'm not used to having a fiancé I don't know how to act properly yet" he said sighing and looking at the road sadness was on his face again.

"What are you talking about" I said shocked at what he just said he was amazing and he was handling this much better than I was.

"At the video store... I can't help it" he said still had his eyes on the road

"you're doing a good job Ayden your treating me better than anyone could, go ahead flirt it doesn't bother me I know you love me" I said sure of it looking at his face to see his reaction

"then why did you hide behind me?" he asked looking confused

"I'm going to sound like an over grown second grader out.. But she just didn't sit right, she gave me this look I wasn't used to it" I said smiling an awkward weird smile.

"Thank god!" he said smiling looking at me for a second then looking back at the road

"I thought I did something" he said looking straight with not very much emotion on his face.

"No, you didn't" I said grabbing on to the hand that was not holding the steering wheel.

He looked over to smile at me then squeezed my hand. We pulled into the drive way and both got out

Ayden opened the front door and we sat down on the couch ready to watch movies

"you've been different, since everything happened with your father" I blurted out then put my head in my hand… what have I started, how would he react to this once he said he'd talk to me when he was ready.

"look…sweetheart.." he started still holding my hand

"I'm going to be this way for a few days, I'm sorry if your upset but I'm fine I'm just thinking…I'll talk more about it in a bit" he said kissing me on my cheek and shifted closer to me on the couch, And Putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Only if you promise to" I said looking up at him, he just smiled and nodded

"o one second" I said getting up and walking in to the kitchen to grab a pop.

"Do you want anything?" I yelled from the other room

"yeah … uhh bottom shelf, random grocery bag and grab me one of the things in side" he said unsure of something.

I put my hand in this mysterious bag and pulled out a separate package with red think liquid in it, I knew what it was and it didn't really bug me much. I grabbed a glass and my pop and the little package, and walked into the other room turning on the TV before I sat down.

Ayden took the bag, looking thirsty as soon as he saw it, he made a hole in the top corner and started to suck out the red liquid I watched as he did it, I couldn't look away it was bizarre he finally finished the bag and put it down looking at me.

"Are you ok?" he said staring at me

"yeah, I was just watching" I said shaking my head thankfully the movie started and I he turned to watch it, we sat there on the couch for the rest of the night watching movies, I can remember seeing the middle to the last movie where they just broke into the bank and I fell into my dreams sleeping on Ayden.


	25. Chapter 25

______________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up late in the afternoon with the sun peeking through the blinds. Ayden wasn't beside me when I woke up; his side was bare with the covers tangled at the foot of the bed. I smiled flipping over and burying my face into his pillow, it still smelt like him. I smiled and kept my face there for a moment. When I turned over Ayden was in the door way smiling at me.

"Morning" I said smiling my eyes still part way closed.

"Good morning, Gray" he said smiling and walking beside the bed so he was standing over me.

"Come on" he said smiling and pulling my hand.

"Why, where are we going" I asked seriously, but his smile made me laugh and I got up and went with him.

"You know when you said that I could flirt with any girl I wanted?" he said looking at me with serous eyes while still tugging me through the house.

"Yeah" I asked now curious to what he was going to say.

"I don't want to" he said looking at me he kept his face straight and looked into my eyes.

I've never felt this way about someone the way I feel about Ayden. His touch sent shocks through my body, this felt so unreal the way he could smile and my heart would feel like it was in my throat, just waiting for him to touch me again just so I could feel his hand on my skin. I was being silly though I knew that someone like me, a normal girl who's nothing ever happened to, this couldn't be true. I never wanted to be without Ayden it felt like a dream that I didn't deserve, a dream that couldn't be real. But I never wanted to wake up I was the happiest I've ever been with Ayden and I don't want this to change.

I rolled my eyes at him to keep from blushing; he was still holding my hand which made my heart race.

"Don't do that, I'm not kidding" he said looking at me with sincere eyes

"I shouldn't have let my father take you away from me, I almost died when I thought I had lost you" he said looking down at our hands we were still standing in the kitchen. And I didn't think that what he wanted to show me.

"Ayden you couldn't have done anything, its fine now were both here, were both safe." I said looking at him he just nodded

"it's all over, and I'm not going to let anyone ever hurt you" he said looking at me and putting his hand up to my face.

"I know you wouldn't" I said looking at him I never thought that he felt responsible for his father.

"This is putting a dull on to you're surprise though" he said dragging me out of the kitchen and to the backyard.

We walked through the garden, we were about in the every middle of the garden and Ayden turned me around to face the side of the house and told me to close my eyes while he got it up.


	26. Chapter 26

I heard banging and the clinking of metal, the rusting of canvass. And then I felt Ayden's heavy cold hands fall onto my shoulders. I found my way through the grass with Ayden's help. He suddenly stopped and lifted his hands from my shoulders.

"Open you're eyes" he said his voice seemed like it was suspended in air. I opened my eyes slowly to see Ayden's eyes sparkling and a grin on his face. I slowly turned my head and I saw exactly what I had wanted, a little yellow and white swinging chair was perched beside the pond. I smiled at the Ayden and giving him a hug and once again that spark flew through my body.

I spent my afternoon on my brand new chair with Ayden beside me, with his arms holding me close. I smiled at the thought of being able to do this forever. I could spend the rest of my life with him and I would be happier than anyone could imagine.

The phone rang and interrupted my thoughts though_ Ring _I sighed and stood up and began my walk to the house but the phone apparently wanted me to go faster _RING, RING _I started jogging toward the house and the phone kept ringing angrily. I slid open the door quickly and picked up the phone slowly.

_RING_, I snatched up the phone quickly.

**"Hello?"** I asked in to the receiver.

"Hello sweetheart" I heard the joyful cry of my mother's voice.

"Hi mom" I said rolling my eyes at her excited voice.

"Honey, it's time to pick out colours, and linins, table clothes, chairs and Flowers" she trailed of dreamily.

"Uhh, alright" I said unsure about what she was ranting about.

"The wedding, sweetheart, the wedding" she cried excitedly.

"O right, yeah!" I said quickly joining in on her excitement

"I'm coming over, I have the stuff" she cheered on the other side of the phone. I could almost imagine her jumping up and down on the other end of the phone line.

"Ok, is dad coming?" I asked

"Um, yes" she said I heard bickering on the other end followed by a _fine sweetheart I'll go _which sounded like my father.

"Great" she squeaked.

"We will be over in twenty minutes" She said her voice still high and cheerful.

"Ok, Bye" I said and hung up the phone.

I went halfway through the yard so Ayden could hear me yell for him.

"AYDEN!" I called. Barley a second passed and I saw Ayden flash over growling at the air.

"My parents are coming…" I said smiling at the look on his face.

"O…don't do that! I thought someone was hurting you" he said looking at me annoyed.

"O sorry" I replied and we walked back to the house.

It was quiet in side the house until the doorbell rang and there was my mother. Standing at the front door, Armed with binders in one arm and linins in the other.

_This will be wonderful_ I thought to my self. But my mother shot me a look; I forgot my mother can see what I'm thinking. I hid my look of distain. And let her and my father inside.


	27. Chapter 27

My mother irrupted into a giggle when she began talking about the wedding. I honestly have never seen my mother act this way. It was starting to frighten me. Her eyes were wide as she started her un-intentionally long boring rant about linins and how they "pull together the wedding," Which she has said also said about the table cloths, chairs and cutlery. I sighed nodding along to what ever my mother has suggested so far, dieing to leave but I made sure I didn't think about it. Thought the whole visit my father was in the living room with Ayden watching and talking about the play-off. So far he and my father had avoided the kitchen where me and my mother sat with binders and papers scattered around us.

My father and Ayden were lucky not to be in this room. I sighed and continued to nod at what my mother said. Thinking about how my bed was empty and how tired I was which may or may not have been all the talk about wedding stuff. I looked down at what we picked out so far red table clothes, with white vases and lilies as well as cutlery with little German designs on them as much as I hated to admit it, this was unbelievably boring my mother had pretty good taste. We were almost done at about five in the afternoon, which I had started to make dinner as my mother rattled on about dresses and how she knew a good seamstress that could make the dresses for about half price. I continued to cut carrots and potatoes to boil with the roast, my mother not releasing that I hadn't been listening for about an hour.

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked my mother who stopped in mid sentence.

She closed her mouth and thought about it for a minute before nodding her head, and continuing on in her sentence which I finally realize is about napkins. I looked through the door to see Ayden looking at me with an amused look on his face. Followed by a smirk and then a full out smile I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I'll be right back, mom" I said walking away from the counter and towards the living room, Leaving my mother with and surprised expression on her face. I walked to Ayden and looked down at him and my father.

"Ayden sweetheart, I think it would be nice if you would come help me with the wedding plans" I said trying to sound sweet and innocent with surprisingly worked with my father.

"But I'm keeping you're father company" he said trying to defend himself from coming to the kitchen and got caught in the wedding talk.

"Honey, I'm sure we will be able to keep him entertained since the game just started" I said hearing the announcer's voice boom on the TV in the background.

"Yeah, you can work on the wedding stuff its fine" my father said dismissing Ayden with his hand eye's not moving from the television. Ayden got up reluctantly and followed me into the kitchen, scowling at me all the way to the kitchen.

"O Ayden came" my mother said delighted clapping her hands like a child.

"Well I thought it was important that we talked about suits" I said lieing, Ayden caught on but my mother stayed clueless.

She started into another rant which took till dinner. By the time my mother and father left we had planned the wedding from the design of the dresses to the ball room. My father had to drag my mother out of the house and into the car like a child. I said _goodbye_ and closed the door quickly. Just to get picked up…


	28. Chapter 28

Ayden picked me up as soon as the front door shut and brung me upstairs and threw me on the bed playfully jumping on top of me.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" he said looking exhausted.

"Why, do what Ayden?" I asked trying to look innocent looking up at him.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE ME TALK ABOUT SUITS!" he said jokingly with a smile on his face. But still threw me up in the air and caught me.

I smiled and squeaked a little. I knew it was revenge from being able to not care about the wedding while I did the work. But I wasn't really mad about it. He rolled me off of him and I flopped on to the bed beside him rolling on my side to look at him.

"Ayden, when do I get to become like you?" I said starting to think about it, and getting excited.

"Well uh I don't know what you're talking about" he said closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep. I didn't believe him that was the worst impression of sleep I've seen.

"Change me, into a vampire" I said wondering and whining a bit, Why he didn't want to talk about this with me, before he didn't have a problem, why such mood swings.

"You don't need to do it until after the wedding" he said rolling over again to lay those eyes on me, which still made me melt every time he looked at me.

"Yeah, but I want to…" I said looking at him seriously, he returned the same look.

"Graycynn, I don't want you do to this if you don't have to, or want to" he said looking down and playing with my hands stroking them and then putting his gaze on me again. I smiled _how did I deserve him I_ thought to myself.

"Well, I want to" I said looking at him I was telling the truth, and he knew it.

"Graycynn, once you do this you can't go back…you can't decide you want to be human again, you're stuck with your decision forever, literally" he said looking at me, I wasn't even aware he could look as serous as he did. His voice was mono-tone with a slight edge.

"I know… I took along time to think I could do this but I can, I'm sure" I said sitting up and looking down at him. I knew I could handle this, I know it was a different lifestyle but I would be happy, as long as I was with Ayden.

"It will be painful" I warned. But it was no use I knew it was going to be painful. But he looked uncomfortable and he shifted letting me know that he was.

"Ayden, I can handle it, is that really what's bothering you" I said knowing that couldn't be it. _He couldn't be comfortable but was it because he thought I was weak_? I questioned myself. I answered my self quickly though I knew he didn't think I was weak, he has seen what I have handled.

"Will you really love me for that long…" he said trailing of he sounded hurt and his face looked in pain. I was stunned that he would even think that for a second, I was baffled.

"I can't even believe you're asking me that" I said I was awestruck; I didn't know what to say, or how to respond…

"Ayden, you remember when your father took me…" I said remembering how scared I was; he just nodded still with a look of sadness on his face.

"That was the scariest night of my life, not because I was stolen, but because I was stolen away from you. I didn't think I could see you again and I was scared and in pieces, I got out because I hoped you would be there waiting for me… I got out because I knew I couldn't live without you, I wouldn't want to…I don't want anyone else to hold me but you…I don't want anyone if it means I can't have you" I said looking at him with the most sincerity I could muster, I knew I couldn't have said anything that true. I couldn't lie to him, and I knew I wanted to be with him.

He looked ashamed at what he had said, he realized I wasn't lying, he grabbed me into a hug and apologized stroking my hair. He told me he loved me and felt the same way I did, he said he would marry me, he said he would change me tomorrow… I was going to hold him to his word.


	29. Chapter 29

I fell asleep quickly that night lying in Ayden's arms while he was stroking my hair. It had to be the happiest I've ever been, I wasn't lieing when I said I didn't want to be with him forever.

I rolled over in the bed and of course Ayden was up by now, I got the bright morning sun shone in my eyes. I groaned and flipped over on my stomach not wanting to wake up yet…not yet. The blankets were so warm and comfortable, not to mention they smelt like Ayden. I knew I couldn't sleep more so I groaned and rolled over to the very edge of the bed, sat up, and slowly moved my feet over the edge. The floor boards were warm for once. I put my hands in the air to stretch and yawn, slowly making my way out of the room shuffling.

I stepped down the stairs quieter then I thought I could. I crept around the corners of the house inspecting every corner making sure the coast was clear. I crawled across the living room floor- again being completely silent but as soon as I got to the door of the kitchen.

"Graycynn, I know you're right there" he said chuckling from his seat at the table. I groaned and got up of the floor, because if I didn't I would look even more ridiculous.

"Well that's not fair you have vampire senses!" I protested walking to the counter to get a bowl of cereal.

"Well that's too bad, you'll have them soon enough" he said grinning at me as I poured milk into the bowl.

"You make cereal weird" he said smirking still sitting at the table. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Great now you're criticizing me for making cereal" I said sarcastically, he laughed and turned his chair around to watch me.

"Who puts milk in before the cereal" he said laughing again I just rolled my eyes.

"Last time I checked it didn't matter there both going in the same place anyway." I said, turning my head to so I could see him out of the corner of my eye and giggled. I finished making my cereal and went to the table to eat, while Ayden stared at me.

"When am I going to turn into a vampire?" I said exclaiming and dropping my spoon into the bowl.

"When you're finished eating" he said looking at me disapprovingly.

"First I need to brief you so you know what's happening" he said smirking he was going to try and change my mind. I ate as fast as I could, I ended up getting a stomach ache thought, but I didn't say anything. I knew if I did Ayden would postpone the change. We walked to the living room and sat on the couch. _This might take a while_ I thought to myself.

"It's painful, your eyes will be very sensitive when you wake up as well as you're hearing and scent…" he started I nodded listening carefully, Trying not to miss a word.

"You will sleep for about a day and a half. And need blood as soon as you wake up…" he said continuing. I was still content in listening what will happen.

"You can still conceive and will live for the rest of time…" he said looking at me I nodded answering his question that he had asked yet.

"Ready?" he asked tilting my head so my neck was exposed. I could feel his breathe on my neck and if gave me Goosebumps.

"WAIT!" I said exclaiming he automatically snapped away from my neck.

"What!" he said worried that he hurt me.

"You are not wreaking my new couch with my blood" I said seriously, he cracked a smile and I lead him to sit on the floor with me.

We continued, he tilted my head again he smiled I could feel his lips on my neck, he kissed me slowly.

"You'll be okay, I'll make sure of it, I love you" he said something wet hit my neck I wasn't sure if it was a tear or slobber.

I braced myself and there was the most painful thing I had ever experienced it felt like someone was ripping my neck open, I felt my blood drain and my eyes rolled back, feeling every pinch and naw. I let out a loud petrified scream I fell into darkness, but I wasn't asleep, my body was still in pain screaming from the inside my body was dying from the inside out and I had no doubt about it… I left myself in darkness…slowly sleep came, full of nightmares and demons but better than staying awake to feel more pain…


	30. Chapter 30

Ayden's Point of View

she thrashed as I held her, I bit back tears and I closed my eyes holding her body, it was limp. I looked at the clock 5 minutes I chanted staring at the clock. I was sure the clogs would soon seize up if I kept staring like this. I took my eyes off the clock and looked back at my beautiful fiancé lying in my arms. 42…41…40 I counted down getting ready to give her my blood, I soon stuck my bloody wrist in her mouth and I felt my blood draining as her mouth made little movements.

I carried her to the kitchen with me and pulled out several of the little packages filled with the rusty coloured liquid. I ran up stairs and laid her down on the bed .Ripping one of the little bags open and putting it in her mouth. The bag slowly drained and the colour soon returned to Graycynn's beautiful face. I smiled at the little bit of pink in her cheeks and the upturned smile on her face. I kissed her forehead and covered her.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to my lovely companion. She looked like a china doll in one of those plastic cases that all the little girl's need. I loved her with more than I could ever explain. She was still as beautiful as I thought she was thought her hair had turned from a black to a dark brown and her features seemed more edgy but still she was gorgeous.

She laid rolling and groaning and my smile quickly changed to a frown, a scowl. I went over to the phone to let her parents know that she was changing as we spoke,…_ring…ring…ring_ the phone moaned. The rings stopped and deep voice picked up I recognized it as her father's.

"Hello" I said  
"hi Ayden is everything ok?" he asked sounding worried.  
"I just thought you'd like to know Graycynn is changing, now" I said my voice sounded stickier than it had before more…unsure?  
"O thank god" he father sighed.  
"I thought something had happened" he said I could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Alright, I was just letting you know, I'll phone back in a few days to tell you how she is" I said waiting for a response  
"mhmm" he mumbled then the phone went dead.

I never did like her parents much. They never gave her as much attention as she deserved… her mom was always gone and her dad always trapped in his office. Graycynn never really talked about them much, but I guess that's to be expected. Although her parents seemed to change in the passed month or so, before the marriage, was this all they wanted from their daughter a higher rank? More respect. I hope not, I knew Graycynn loved her parents she always has even when she would complain about them there was some thing contradictory in her voice.

I went to sleep late watching Graycynn to make sure she was ok. Sleep consumed me only for a while and I found myself looking at her again when I awoke. I hoped she would wake up soon. I took a shower quickly and turned on a movie upstairs, so I could still watch her and not be bored.


	31. Chapter 31

Ayden's Point of View

_look at her asleep and so beautiful_ I said to myself laying back down beside her and sweeping a stray hair back behind her ear. Her face was cold chilling even my cold skin I sighed and got another blanket from the closet laying it over her, she didn't stir. I didn't want to leave Graycynn lying there, but my fangs were aching and hunger was taking over slowly. I ran down the stairs and groped around in the bag I found two last bags and sucked them up quickly. Grabbing the phone and heading back upstairs.  
"Hello" I said as someone on the other end picked up  
"yes, I need another delivery" I said quickly without having to listen to the question.  
"Ok… 72 pouches?" the man questioned  
"Of course!" I snapped I was starting to get agitated.  
"Ok sir, it should be there by tonight" I groaned and hung up. My fangs still aching I knew I couldn't drink anymore packaged blood, the rest were saved for when Graycynn woke. I had one idea; I scribbled on a note quickly and dashed out the front door locking it behind me.

_Dear, Graycynn  
If you wake before I am back,  
I will be home soon, I'm running low on blood and  
went to go get more._

Love, Ayden xox

I ripped through the front door and stood in the woods quietly as possible, I could hear a buck coming through the pass ahead. My fangs were tingling and my eyes were stinging the grass seemed to grow thicker under my feet. The buck was 100 feet from were I stood. I ran up to the beast. I hated killing, but they were my instincts. Humans kill to eat and so do vampires. I tried to make this seem more just. As I ripped through the back of the deer feeling its blood soft and sweet mingle with my fangs. I felt the blood run through my fangs and I could taste the metallic drug on my tongue. I didn't drink the deer dry it was still alive and as soon as I had enough I let it go and it galloped away quickly. I grinned wiped my mouth and headed back.

My fangs no longer ached and I wasn't thirsty anymore. I ran home hoping Graycynn still hadn't woken…would she know what to do? I didn't answer my question I was to scared, I ran through the forest brown and green blurred by as I made it to the door I unlocked it quickly and ran up stairs, turned the corner and saw.


	32. Chapter 32

Graycynn's Point of View

I tried to open my eyes, but my body couldn't I knew I was awake but my body wasn't listening to what my mind wanted it to do. I groaned I could hear Ayden's deep breathes beside me; his cold arm was touching mine. I was sweating there were too many blankets I felt like it was summer and I was wearing a parka. I tried to lift my arms but they were stapled to my sides, I tried my legs and there was no such luck. I tried to roll but the blankets were swimming around me. Cold sweat was pouring from my forehead. I heard movement again coming from Ayden. I soon felt lighter as I started to cool down; he had taken the blankets away from my body leaving a thin cover.

_Why can't I move_ I said to myself I was starting to get worried, surly you couldn't loose feeling or control of body parts if you turned into a vampire I thought. I groaned again and tried to speak but it failed I could only hear a gargling sound come from my lips, The TV was booming over everything it was like the new reporter jumped out of the TV and started to scream in my ears, I screeched and turned on my side. _If I could turn then…_ I started to think but the news reported Bellowed again

"THE WEATHER IN SOUTHERN ATLANTA SITS AT 30 CURRENTLY" the TV screamed

I tried to open my eyes again, I could start to see but everything was distorted. There were only shadow, no colours. There was a lump were I knew Ayden was lying down, I could smell his scent even more now then I could before, opening up other smells that I couldn't detect before. My ears still rang as the news man screamed. I tried to sit up my stomach hurt though it felt like someone had stabbed me in the abdomen, where a sharp pain erupted under my ribs accompanying the other. I groaned and grabbed my stomach and curled into a ball.

As soon as I moved I could see the lump sit up straight and weave a long pillar around me. I knew it was Ayden's arm so I wasn't scared, I grabbed on to it.

"Graycynn you're awake!" he said I could hear the smile in his voice

"Yes, I don't normally keel over in pain when I'm asleep" I growled he just chuckled and curled next to me holding me in his arms. This made the pain hurt a little less. I smiled under his arms.

"How is it?" he asked questionably

"Well, it feels as though someone had stabbed me in the stomach, I can't see colours or shapes yet, and the weather man keeps screaming" I said tired

"That's normal it will pass in a bit" he said leaning over the bedside table and hit the remote which made the weather man stop in mid sentence. I smiled at least I was awake now.

"Do you're fangs hurt yet?" he asked worried

"No, not really" I said I could feel a slight stinging though.

"When you are hungry eat right away" he said hoarsely.

"Ok ill tell you "I said smiling.

"Promise?" he asked

"Promise" I answered


	33. Chapter 33

Graycynn's Point of View

It's been a few days since I've turned. My vision is starting to get normal…well I can see everything crystal clear, everything seems new and beautiful. Like god replaced all the sad looking things and replaced them so they're shiny. My hearing was better than ever, Ayden tried to sneak up on me and I could hear him from the living room. My looks have improved, now my face is angular I look like an escaped runway model, But Ayden keeps on telling me I look beautiful before.

Right now I'm scrubbing the floor, because my blood has leaked all over it from when Ayden turned me… of course he forgot to clean it. The wedding was in about a week or two and my phone kept ringing off the hook… I was on my hands and knees with the bucket of warm soapy water-_Ring…Ring…_  
I got off my knees and ran over to the phone on the table.

"Hello?" I said cheerfully and heard her cheerful voice on the other end I knew who it was automatically.

"HELLO!" she squeaked

"MY parents gave me your number" Kestrel said excitedly

"Where have you been, I've missed you at school!" she exclaimed

"Kestrel, I'm not going back…" I said trailing off

"what do you mean?" she asked confused

"I'm not going to school anymore" I said calmly and evenly

"…why not!" she asked she seemed upset

"I'm getting married…" I said I heard breathing and then the dial tone

_beep…beep...Beep…please hang up and try and call again this is a recording…Please hang up and try and call again this is a recording_.  
I heard the lady say in an even voice…

"Shit" I muttered and threw the phone down on the receiver. Thinking I picked it up and typed in Kestrels number

"hello" her voice said quietly

"Kestrel don't hang up!" I said before she could I still heard breathing

"You are such a horrible friend…" she said her breathing was uneven

"My parents made me" I said softly trying to clam her. It worked

"what?" she asked as if it is surreal

"My parents wanted me to get married… Kestrel I'm coming to pick you up and take you to my house" I said quickly I would have to tell her face to face.

"I can just walk you're house is down the street" she said quickly

"Not anymore" I said I put down the receiver quietly

I grabbed my coat. Ayden was out making arrangement for his tuxedo for the wedding so scribbled down a note quickly:

_Dear: Ayden_

Kestrel phoned I need to explain things to her  
I'm going to pick her up, we will be home soon  
I love you

Graycynn

I walked out the door not bothering to lock the door. The gravel crunched under my feet, but all I could think about was my best friend and how she would react to this. I drove carefully without any music. Just thinking to myself, I slowly pulled in her lane way and walked up her stairs.

_Knock…Kn_**-**

The door swung open with Kestrel standing there with an surprised face. She dropped her purse and stared at me for a minute.

"Kestrel?" I asked wondering what she was doing...

"GRAYCYNN?" she exclaimed throwing open the screen door and grabbing me in a hug.

"YOU LOOK SO DIFFERENT" she said loudly

"shhhh…. I know we can talk about it in the car" I said grabbing her purse off the floor and closing the door behind her.

We walked to the car Quietly, I closed the door _the interrogation begins_ I thought. And she opened her mouth and began


	34. Chapter 34

Kestrel took another look at me I could see her out of the corner of my eye.

"Why are you leaving school" she said very serous.

"My parents set up an arranged marriage I would've had to move to England and get married to a stranger" I said softly still looking at the road talking to her.

"What happened to change their minds" she said looking at me intently.

"I'm marring someone else" I said quickly still staring at the road.

"Who?" she said interested and shocked at the same time.

"Ayden" I said quietly she couldn't hear me though.

"Who?" she said.

"Ayden…I'm marring Ayden" I said flashing at look at her, she didn't move she was shocked

"OUR AYDEN?" she said loudly.

"Yeah, he talked to my parents" I said looking at her.

"Do…do you love him?" she asked seriously

"yes" I said quickly no thought was involved with that question.

"So are you married yet" she said looking down at her feet and playing with her fingers.

"Why would I get married without my best friend there" I said smiling at her, he face immediately brightened.

"I still need to find MY dress and your dress" I said she looked at me

"when is this wedding!" she exclaimed turning back into the person who I knew she was.

"… A week…ish" I said shyly looking at the road.

"WHAT!!!!!!!" She screamed, it startled me and I almost veered off the road.

"I'm staying over night and tomorrow we are going dress shopping" she said seriously.

"Why not go now?" I asked given her a grin.

"Let's go!" she said returning the smile

I turned the steering wheel so quickly the car almost went off all four tires.

I tossed Kestrel my phone call my mom and Ayden. Tell my mom meet us down in Brooklyn Plaza. Tell Ayden were looking at dresses. I headed down the highway with a smirk on my face, _this should be fun_ I thought.


	35. Chapter 35

Graycynn's Point of View

Kestrel and I got to the bridal shop within fifteen minutes, thanks to my crazy driving. I parked the car and narrowly missing the curb. I hopped out and ran in to the bridal store almost tripping over my over sized shoes. I flung open the door and almost ran into an old lady who looked very proper. She was wearing an ugly dress and her hair in a tight bun._ Yuck_

"Hello" she said without any undertone. Her voice was indifferent.

"Hello, Mrs. we are looking for a bride's dress and two brides maid dresses" I said I sounded like an adult I was actually surprised. I kind of sounded like my mom for a second.

"Yes…of course" she said looking down at us with a grimace. She turned and I made a face behind her back. We walked behind the lady and Kestrel kept walking on my heels flinging my shoes off and hitting the lady a few times, she only gave us disapproving glances.

We followed through the small narrow isles with the white fluffy wedding dresses. We passed them, being led to the back of the store. To the part were it said_** Junior**_ on a sign hanging off the ceiling with pretty blue cursive. She gave me a smirk and kept walking. I rolled my eyes at the old lady leading us in the wrong direction; I was quiet sure if she did it on purpose or by accident.

"Mrs.…" I said she just turned to look at me.

"I'm getting married… I need my wedding dress..." I said again as adult like as possible. I grinned at her.

"O" she looked shocked and turned on her heels back to the dress lines. I guess she wasn't used to people my age looking for wedding gowns.

"These are puffier and these are the straight line dresses" she said pointing to each rack. Giving us both a fake smile, that was quite obvious because the side of her mouth was twitching.

"Thank you" I said and she walked away. I heard her groan when she was a few isles away I grinned and turned toward the rows of dresses neatly lined up.

About five minutes in of Kestrel and I laughing about the horrible looking dresses my mom came hopping into the store and managed to find us. I heard her come in and the lady snobby voice again saying that she shouldn't be in here if she wasn't going to buy a dress. I heard my mother retort with well I'm buying my daughters wedding dress so move, I burst out in laugher and Kestrel looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"HEY girls" my mom said with a huge smile plastered on to her face walking down the isles to us.

We all picked through the dresses in silence. My hand slid across the different fabrics silk and cotton netting.

"OOO I found one" Kestrel chimed holding up a puffy white dress with sequence at the bottom and a red ribbon around the waist.

"Pretty, ill try it on, let's keep looking..." I said smiling and kept flicking through the dresses.

That's how the most of the day went me picking out dress after dress, at the end of the day I found my perfect dress. Not to mention two brides maids dresses.


	36. Chapter 36

Graycynn's Point of View

me and Kestrel said goodbye to my mother and sped home. Swerving around cars and dodging pedestrians, In order to get home before Ayden got home. Everything was a blur because I drove so fast we were pulling into the driveway. Kestrel Gasped as she saw the house come into view.

"You live there!" she exclaimed looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yup" I said with a smile.

"Ayden picked the house out, it was a surprise" I said her face turned back to look at me in utter shock. I just grinned and parked the car in the normal spot. I climbed out of my car and walked through the front door.

"Ayden!" I yelled I know he would hear us come in, but I had to pretend for Kestrel.

"What!" he bellowed back it sounded like he was in our room.

"Me and Kestrel are home" I said looking at her.

"How are we supposed to get this up stairs with out him seeing" I whispered to kestrel.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ayden bellowed. I rolled my eyes.

"One sec ill move him" I said giving her a smirk and running up the stairs and down the hall flying on to the bed were Ayden was lying down watching TV with a newspaper in his hands.

"Ayden I love you" I chimed crawling towards him with a smile on my face.

"What do you want" he asked returning my smile.

"Will you pretty please move" I said giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Why" he whined and rolled on to his stomach.

"I need to hide my wedding dress" I said nuzzling his face. He just looked up.

"Got one?" he asked surprised.

"Yup, it's perfect" I said smiling and giggling. Sitting on the edge of the bed and flinging my feet to the ground.

"Do I get to see" he said sitting beside me putting his arm around my shoulders. I shook my head this was one tradition I was following. He sighed and went into the bathroom. I knew that was him telling me I should bring up the dress now and hide it. I grinned and ran down the hall and down the stairs. I grabbed Kestrels hand and dragged her up after me. She stood guard while I hid the dress at the top of my walk in closet.

"Where's Ayden?" she asked looking around the room.

"He's in the bathroom so I could hide the dress" I said smiling. She returned it.

"Graycynn" Ayden bellowed from the bathroom.

"What" I asked

"come here for a minute" he said on the other side of the door. I looked at Kestrel and she nodded. I walked into the bathroom to see what he wanted. He was standing in front of the mirror shaving.

"Is she staying over night?" he asked guiding the razor over the contour of his face.

"Yeah, is that alright?" I said looking at him questioningly

"o yeah that's no problem just drink before" he said looking at me seriously.

"I don't want to" I moaned

"I don't care, it's been a week since you have changed and you haven't drunk since, it's dangerous" he said scolding me like I was a child.

"But I haven't lost control yet" I moaned defensively.

"you haven't had humans around since you've changed" he said.  
" I'm not arguing about this" he said and giving me the look to leave.

"Alright, I will" I said.


	37. Chapter 37

Graycynn's Point of View

I knew I could stand a few more days without a drop of blood I would show Ayden what is what. I and Kestrel sat down to watch a movie and that's when I smelt this delicious smell, I've never smelt anything like it, it was rich and sweet but irony. My fangs began to ache and growing in my mouth. I shuddered this is what Ayden was talking about. Kestrel was sitting beside me completely unaware that my mouth was bulging with my teeth my lips barley holding on to contain them.

The smell kept wafting right in my air flow getting sucked up by my nose. My eyes rolled back as my mouth drooled and I groaned my teeth wanted to sink into something and drink.

I ignored my need and straightened up trying to focus on the movie. I was fine until near the ending where the main characters best friend bled to death when they were waiting in the hospital room. My teeth came forward again watching the thick red liquid splash on the floor, my mouth drooled.

"Do you want a drink" I managed to spit out it sounded like I had my mouth full of food.

"Sure" she said eyes fixed on the screen. I stood up walking away carefully. My body ached to turn around and suck the amber liquid from Kestrels body. I immediately shook those thoughts away from my mind. But her lifeless body kept flashing in front of my eyes. I groaned.

"Gray, a diet pop please" she chimed giving me a smile. I nodded and ran out of the room to the fridge.

Ripping the door open the door so fast it almost fell of its hinges. My fingers snaked thought the grocery bag grabbing a package and sinking it against my teeth the cool liquid flowed into my mouth, the metallic taste leaving my gums too soon. I shook my head. Seized a pop and closed the door I went back into the living room, the smell of blood finding my nostrils again. I groaned. Handed kestrel her pop and continued to watch the movie. My fangs sliding out and in each time I smelt her blood, groaning each time.

I let my self fall into a light sleep. I fell into a dream

_I walked from the kitchen and instead of sitting on the couch my teeth led the way to my prey, my best friend who was lying asleep on the couch. I fought my teeth but there was no use my teeth plunging into the skin and the metallic taste running through my mouth. I let out a gasp. _

I felt Ayden shook me awake with a horrified look on his face.

"I thought I told you" he bellowed

"what!" I said wondering what he was talking about.

He put his head down. I moved my head from side to side seeing the worst thing I could…it wasn't a dream. I saw Kestrel's body lying on the floor she was withered and looked about 30 years older than she was. I fell to the floor in sobs.

"There's a way to make her come back" Ayden said sadly looking at me.

"What" I asked looking up tears still streaming from my eyes.

"Turn her" he said looking at me with pleading eyes.


	38. Chapter 38

Graycynn's Point of View

"I…think she'll hate me, If I turn her" I looked at Ayden my heart felt like it was sinking in my chest.

"I know" Ayden said he held me so close I could feel his warm breath on my neck. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"You need to make a decision; she'll die if you don't turn her. If you do then she can stay here" he whispered to me. I nodded looking at the sadness in his eyes, he knew how I felt. I kissed him lightly.

And crawled across the floor beside kestrel. Looking down at what I had done to my best friend. I can remember the night I had run away in fourth grade and she came after me, we stayed in the park all night. She made me come home and talked to my parents for me. She never let me do something she knew I was going to regret, and never let me get hurt. I clenched my fists. And put my head down to sob.

"Graycynn, if you want to save her do it now" he said quickly and looking at me.

"How…" my breath was labored and you could tell I had been crying.

"Bite your wrist and put it in her mouth" he said coming over and hugging me as I followed his instructions.

My skin was hard to puncture but once I did the amber liquid flowed. I opened kestrel's mouth and let her drink. I felt her head move up toward my wrist more and began to suck the blood. My vision blurred and I looked back at Ayden his hands were trembling. I was looking down at Kestrel watching her mouth move.

"That's enough" he said looking at me and putting his hands in mine. Kesterel let go and I put her down on the floor again. He turned me around and I buried my face in his chest and sobbed.

Kesterel was going to hate me when she woke up. I let my tears flow drenching Ayden's shirt. He rubbed my back and put his head on mine.

"I'll be right back my love" he said cooing in my ear. I just clasped on to his shirt more. I needed him right now.

"it's ok I'll come right back" he said I let go of his shirt and he stood up quickly picking up kestrel and running up the stairs with her in his arms. He was down seconds later and returned to my side. He grasped my hands and looked at me intently.

"Graycynn, I'm sure she will forgive you. It may take a bit, but I'm sure it will be ok. I promise it will" he said whispering it into my hair.

" I know she will, but am I that big of a monster" I said looking at him. Looking for reassurance.

"Of course not you are anything of a monster; you have done what you can" he said looking at me. His hair has just in front of one of his eyes. I brushed it away and smiled.

"I love you" he cooed and picked me up. The stairs squeaked under Ayden's heavy footsteps. He walked down the hall without a light and put me gently into our bed. Drowsiness washed over me as soon as I was on the soft bed. Ayden crawled in on the other side.

"Go to sleep, love" he said and kissed my cheek laying down on his side of the bed. I nodded but he couldn't see in the dark. Soon my eyes shut and my mind faded into the darkness. Finally since this all happened I was content.


	39. Chapter 39

Ayden's Point of View

Graycynn was a sleep but I couldn't I forget the way she had turned tonight I could remember it perfectly in my head. And the terrors of seeing her like that. I finally fell asleep. But it was no use even in my dreams the images haunted me.

_I woke up early in the morning to see Graycynn walk out of the kitchen and position herself directly over Kestrel. I looked at Graycynn wondering what see was doing. And when I asked her she had looked up her eyes were a black I've seen too many times._

"Graycynn" I beckoned, stepping closer to her. She growled and looked at kestrel hungrily.  


"_Graycynn" I said stepping closer __I held up the bag of blood trying to bring her closer but she still had more interest in Kestrel._

I growled and pounced on Graycynn careful not to hurt her. I picked her up and sank the package on her fang and she drank, she sucked the bag dry and looked up her eyes were still dark black. She shoved me backward and pounced on Kestrel and she woke immediately screaming and crying. My eyes shut and I couldn't look, Graycynn drank and left about a quarter of her blood. She dozed off quickly.

I ran over shaking Graycynn growling at her. She looked tired and bolted up I told her what had happened one thing was logical Graycynn had to changed Kestrel.

Kestrel lay on the floor with the blood Graycynn left pooling around her.

I woke up quickly in a cold sweat seeing Graycynn asleep beside me looking peacefully asleep. I got up and had a shower hoping to forget the events. I let the water pour over me. Just relaxing my muscles. I quickly got out remembering to check on Kestrel. I dried off quickly and threw some clothes on and walking down the long hall to check on Kestrel.

She was asleep in the bed. A look of pain on her face. I shook my head and got a cool cloth putting it on her head. Kestrel was like my sister I had known her for so long. I loved her differently then Graycynn though; we had always gotten along and always play fought. I can remember sitting on the multicolored carpet in kindergarten playing in the water trough. Smiling and splashing, it was so much easier back then there were no worries about marriage and money. It was just to sit and have a good time play with friends. The biggest problems were you lost you're favorite doll named Ralph and had to play with you're brothers until your mom found him on the bottom of the dryer. Or you dropped your cookie on the floor. I miss how simple it was but I would trade that easily for Graycynn and kestrel. I left the room looking at kestrel once more before going down stairs.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: I made it to 40! Wahoo! Thanks for reading

Graycynn Point of View

I woke up early the next morning, I was still getting used to waking up when it was still pitch black out. The stars hung in the sky and the wind whistled through the trees I crawled from my bed and walked down the hall noiselessly. I turned my head around the corner trying not to disturb kestrel's slumber; she looked so content lying on the bed wrapped in the blankets. I knew how much pain she was in, and I still couldn't believe I could do such a thing to my best friend. It hurt me to watch her with pained expressions on her face and cold sweat rolling from her brow. I sat on the edge of the bed and I could tell Ayden had been here before, it smelt like him not to mention the cloth on her head. I touched the cloth lightly to see if it was still wet, but it was completely bone dry. I stood up with the cloth in hand and walked to the bathroom putting it under cold water. The fibers in the cloth loosened as the cold water flowed over it.

I placed it on Kestrels head and went down the stairs quietly Ayden was at the bottom with a look on his face. I groaned. He wasn't going to let this go, I just wanted to forget this ever happened but I knew he wouldn't let me.

"Good morning…" I said smiling widely walking down the remainder of stairs.

"Morning" he grunted moving out of the way so I could pass.

"We need to talk about what happened" he said quietly, if I didn't have enhanced hearing I knew I wouldn't be able to hear him speak.

"All right" I said we both sat on the couch which was still stained with Kestrel's blood.

"What happened" he said looking at me.

"You saw what happened" I said quietly

"I know, I thought I told you to drink before any of this could have happened" he said he was starting to sound angry.

"I know. I did. I just blanked and…" I said trailing of guilt was hidden in my voice.

"You lost control..." he said he sounded uncomfortable like he had a run in with it before. He shifted.

"I know, I didn't mean to" I said honestly.

"I know you didn't mean to, you just can't let it get like that" he said he stood up and started to pace the room.

"Has anything like this happened to you before?" I asked he look shocked at the question, his face turned a light red/ green colour, before speaking again.

"My sister…" he said trailing off he looked down at the floor and took a breath.

"You had a sister?" I said confused he had told me he was an only child this was the first I've ever heard about a sister.

"She was killed… she was like one of us, she refused to eat saying she was a monster and that she had no right to live over any animal or human. She was right, none of us do. She stopped drinking for weeks and one day she lost control. She almost killed me and my mother. My father killed her; to keep himself alive. It was a maid who turned me and my mother. My father never looked back at what he did; he held no remorse for killing his oldest kin and leaving his son and wife to die". Ayden said his voice was full of anger and sadness. I stood up and walked over to him not saying a word I just hugged him. He put his head on my shoulder.

"Just promise me, you wont let this happen again" he said not looking up from my shoulder. I nodded

"I promise" I said softly after a few minutes of standing there we heard footsteps up stairs, we both froze and didn't say a word…


	41. Chapter 41

Graycynn's Point of View

We both looked at each other for a moment then bolted up the stairs as quickly as we could. We saw Kestrel standing at the top of the stairs with a expression like she was going to faint.

"What are you doing up!" I yelled at her picking her up and storming into her room.

"I wanted a drink, I feel like shit" she said looking at me her she had a grimace on her face and her hand was on her stomach.

Ayden stood there in the door way moving his head toward Kestrel ushering me to talk about what had happened. I shook my head. But he kept moving his head in her direction. Kestrel just looked at us confused.

"What?" she said confused

"look…" I said taking a seat on her bed she laid down slowly squirming all the way down.

"Something happened last night" I said easing my self in slowly. Trying to make this seem like it was a genuine mistake.

"What" she said looking at me her eyes were wide opened.

"Ayden and I are well vampires". I said slowly tracing her facial features to see what her expression would be next. Her face brightened and she burst into laughter. But that quickly stopped when she realized neither me nor Ayden was smiling or laughing.

"Ha-ha…no seriously" she said smiling waiting for me to say something like _ha-ha just kidding, we got you_. Ayden and I didn't say anything we just stood there.

"Seriously" I said looking at her. She didn't move or say anything she laid there looking at me with a confused expression.  
"You're one too" Ayden interrupted.  
"No I'm Not" She said she was getting scared she was looking at us like we had escaped a psycho ward.

"Yeah, there was a mistake… I messed up" I said slowly. She just shook her head. I decided to continue.

"I hadn't drunk, I lost control and you were closest" I said looking at her with guilty eyes. Her eyes were now utter shock she just started moving backward.

"You're a liar" she said trying to convince her self still looking at both of us looking for one of our expressions to change.

"You're a Liar!" she said her voice was getting higher, And higher. My stomach dropped and I knew she wasn't going to forgive me. I ran out of the room and into my en-suite.

I stayed there for a few hours, going from the bath tub to blow drying my hair. Ayden had been pounding on the door for about an hour and a half calling _its all right she forgives you. _I knew he was lying when ever we got in fights they lasted at least a day. And this one was going to take awhile to blow over. I wreaked her life. i knew this was hard on Ayden he could speak to either of us because we were both upset. He always tried to help when we were in a fight but always got dragged in and the fight got bigger. I stayed in the neutral zone hopefully everything would just get fixed on it's own.


	42. Chapter 42

I spent that night asleep in the bathtub, not wanting to leave the bathroom. Ayden was waiting outside the door for me. Before I went to sleep I could still hear him pacing back and forth.

I woke up as the sun hit my face, my teeth started an aching sensation, this had never happened before, was it normal? I opened the bathroom door slowly and looked from side to side to see if Ayden was in here, he wasn't so I carefully took a step out but my foot hit something hard. I looked down to see Ayden sleeping in the front of the door. He looked up at me sleepily.

"What…what are you doing out?" he said he looked like he was drunk. His hair was going in every direction and his eyes bloodshot.

"Thirsty" I said softly. Poor guy was so tired he nodded and his head collapsed on his arm. I chuckled and bent down and put both my arms around him picking him slowly of the ground like he had done for me so many times. I brought him to the bed and tucked him in. before I left the room I could here him squeak.

"Yeah?" I asked. He looked up at me barely keeping his eyes open.

"Come here" he whispered sounding like a little kid and then giggling sticking his head into the pillow.

I walked over slowly.

"Yeah?" I said as I bent down so we were eye to eye.

"I have a secret" he said still giggling. _Maybe he is drunk_. I thought smiling

"what is it" I asked smiling at him.

"I…i, I love someone in this room" he said and his giggle fit continued.

"O yeah," I said playing along.

"Yeah, she's really pretty and I love her. She's really pretty" he said smiling and giggling.

"That's good" I said smiling.

"Yeah…yeah, She loves me too" he said with a smile on his face.

"That's good" I replied again.

"Yeah, I waited for her alllll night to come out of the bathroom but she didn't" he stressed the word "all" and then shook his head.

"O that's too bad, I think she was just upset" I said feeling a bit guiltily.

"Yeah, but I love her, she's the best…were getting married" he said smiling. _Defiantly drunk_. I noted.

"Well she love you, go to sleep" I said and kissed him on the forehead. He giggled and pulled the blanket over his head.

I shook my head and went down the stairs. I stopped dead in my tracks when I got to the kitchen. Kestrel was standing at the counter. My breathing was labored and I considered turning around. But she would notice. I decided to go to the fridge. I grabbed blood out of the bag on the bottom shelf.

"Not going to say good morning?" she remarked, giving me a cold glance. It made me shutter.

" O sorry, Good morning" I said looking at my purple slippers and shuffling them back and forth.

"Good morning" she replied. Her body was still facing the counter.

"Look, I know it doesn't make a difference. But I was being dumb and I'm sorry for what happened I can't take it back I shouldn't have put either of us in that situation I was a jerk I can't blame you if you don't forgive me I wouldn't if you don't ever want to talk to me that's ok I don't blame you I mean I want you to talk to me again but if you don't it wouldn't be your fault I would do the same thing" I said breathing heavily after all that.

"Look I don't forgive you; I don't think I ever will." She said coldly. Her voice made my blood freeze and my stomach dropped, as if it was on a bad rollercoaster.  
"Ill still talk to you. It won't be the same. But I don't understand." She started.

"Why, How" her voice fumbled she was about to cry.

"Look I can't explain myself. I had no right to do what I did. I tried to choose the right decision, you could have died or turned" I said my voice was fumbling to. Tears treated to escape my eyes. I looked at the ceiling.

"But how could you have put me in that situation" she said. Now she was crying. I could hear her heavy breathing.

"I didn't mean to" I said I was trying very hard to keep the tears at bay.

"Well still" she said.

"Look I made the best decision I knew how. It was either this or you die. You decide within 2 minutes; keep you alive as a monster. Or knock of your chances and leave you to die on my living room floor" I cried out I frowned and walked out of the house and on to the driveway.


	43. Chapter 43

Graycynn Point of View

The gravel crunched under my feet as I walked to the car still upset, but the tears were starting to let up. It was a gorgeous day with clear blue skies. I didn't feel like driving today, I felt like running. I looked at my feet my purple bunny slippers were looking up at me. I smirked _what can you do_ I said to myself and to off into a run. The clear cut land soon turned into dense forests. Dark green was surrounding me as trees went around me, jumping over tree trunks and through bushes. I sighed in relief I felt so much better I was no longer surrounded by drama.

My feet thumped on the forest floor as I ran through. I came to a sudden stop when I saw a little pond. The dark blue sparkled under the sun there was a slight breeze. And it was decided. I flunked down on the muddy ground and took off my slippers dipping my toes into the pond. I sighed, leaning my head back. A shiver ran up my spine and I know I could hear steps. The wind blew again catching the scent and blowing it to me. It smelt like cinnamon and pine. My brows furrowed, this wasn't a familiar smell.

I contemplated on getting up and running in the opposite direction. Maybe the person would leave so I wouldn't have to. But if he didn't I promised my self I would hold my composer and not under any circumstances bite him. A patch of trees had gotten darker and I could smell the human coming closer. My fangs didn't move. The shadow started to hit the trees. I could hear heavy footsteps and a boy about my age with dark brown hair and yellowish eyes stepped out of the brush. He looked at me for a minute to see if I was really there.

"Hello" he said guarded.

"Hi" I said smiling.

"uhh so you found my pond huh?" he said smiling at me raking his hand through his hair, Which made his scent more promenade.

"O this is you're pond?" I said standing up and putting on my slippers.

"well it's not mine, mine its like where I go sometimes." He said looking nervous.

"O well I said" I flipped my slippers of my feet and found my place again in the mud.

"So what's you're name" the boy asked

"I'm Graycynn May, but just call me Graycynn" I said extending my hand out for a hand shake.

"I'm Jason" he said grabbing my hand and pumping it up and down.

"How old are you?" I asked looking up at him.

"18" he said pausing for a minute

"you?" he asked

"17" I said taking my feet out of the pond slowly.

"Cool" he said he was nervous and it made me laugh.

"What?" he asked

"you are nervous its making me laugh" I said. He just looked at me as though I was insane.

"Right…" he said sitting down beside me. I got up.

"Well I got to go back to the house, ill see you" I said nodding.

"Okay bye" he said

I grabbed my slippers and sauntering into the woods. When I was sure he couldn't see me I took of in to a full run.


	44. Chapter 44

Graycynn point of View

I ran back to the house my brow barely sweating. I opened up the door walking up the stairs passing kestrel keeping my face emotionless. I ran up to my room, which Ayden was still snoring in the bed the blankets wrapped around his legs. I walked into my closet and got changed out of my dirty muddy clothes. It felt so good to be out of them. I sighed, walking out of the closet. Ayden was on his feet with a puzzled look on his face.

"What is that smell" he said. I froze…_ god I'm in trouble_ I said in my head.

Hewalked around the room slowly stopping when he came up to me.

"You smell..." he said smiling.

"Thanks" I said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You smell like dog." He said turning around.

"Whoa I love you too" I said flipping my wrist and walking into the bathroom.

"Don't get mad!" he squeaked

"I'm not, I'm having a shower" I said laughing.

"Fine" he grunted.

I stripped and got into the shower feeling the hot water flow over my cold limbs. I had a fairly short shower climbing out reluctantly and getting changed. I walked out almost slaming into Ayden.

"I got it" he said with a grin on his face.

"you got what?" I asked looking at him if he were going insane.

"the smell" he said looking proud of himself.

"…something is rotten in the fridge" I said guessing.

"No, there are fithly wolves around our god damn house" he said giving me a dirty look.

"What" I asked looking at him with that same look as before.

"Werewolves are around" he said, and then looked at me.

"Were did you go today" he asked. I felt like I was being interrogated like someone who's off of C.S.I.

"To a pond." I said he still looked at me.

"Meet anyone" he asked.

"Yeah" I said I knew I was a horrible liar and he would find out and it would cause a bigger problem not telling him.

"What's its name" he said.

"Jason" I said looking at his emotions.

"That better be a girls name that I've never heard about" he said looking at me firmly.

"Nope stop right there" I said looking at him sternly.

"What" he asked looking slightly confused.

"You're not acting like this, I just met the kid." I said looking at him.

"Well still" he grumbled.

"You're going to have to get over it, I'm not marrying him, I just know his name" I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Well still" he said flopping down on the bed.

I finished the argument and went outside to read a book about halfway in Kestrel came out and saw me turning right back around. I sighed. This is ridiculous I thought. I went back to reading ignoring the fact that Ayden was on our balcony watching me.

"Can't I read in peace" I said looking up he laughed and shook his head. I grumbled and continued to read.

I spent half the day reading my book on my swinging chair which I've grown accustom to by now. By now the sun started to set and I could see the sun over the trees. I yawned and stretched. That's when I saw him coming out of the woods.


	45. Chapter 45

Graycynn's Point of view

I saw Jason walk out of the woods looking at me sharply, his teeth were jutting out of his mouth and past his low lip, this reminded me of a scary movie you know…wolf man comes out of the forest chases you around and eventually kills you. I laughed at my thoughts I've been reading my book to long; my thoughts were getting out of control.

He approached me cautiously looking at me squinting, probably to see if it was really me sitting here.

"Hey Jason" I said waving and smiling.

"Hi…sorry I thought I heard something… I never knew you live here" he said smiling but he looked nauseous.

"Yeah I live here with my fiancé" I said smiling.

"Hmmm…" he said getting closer. Now if I reached out I could feel the smoothness of his fangs. But I kept my hands plastered at my sides.

Ayden came bolting out of the patio door snarling at Jason.

"Whoa, Ayden inside" I said I sounded like a dog trainer. Ayden just gave me a dirty look and didn't move.

I put my feet on the ground and lifted myself up and moved in between the two of them. I ushered Ayden in with my head, but again he just stood stationary.

"Jason this is my fiancé" I said slowly watching any slight movements from Jason.

"I see… I never knew you were married to a monster" he said smirking at Ayden, Calling him on with his eyes.

"Jason" I said in a warning tone. He backed off.

"were not doing this" I said rolling my eyes at both of them. I grabbed Ayden's arm on the way by and towed him into the house, closing the door when he was in. I walked out to talk to Jason

"Jason" I said he just looked at me.

"Were not doing this, if you still wanna talk then Ayden is going to be here" I said looking at him.

"I know" he said walking away back starting backward

" bye ill see you" I said walking back into the house seeing Ayden propped up against the glass ready to run after Jason if I would let him.

I rolled my eyes when I came inside. I walked around the counter to the fridge and got a drink. I sucked the packet when Ayden began to talk.

"I don't want you talking to him anymore" he said looking at me waiting to see my emotion.

"No" I said calmly and put my attention back on the packet. Once it was empty I threw the bag in the trash.

"Bloods all most gone" I said looking at Ayden he was just standing there looking at me weirdly.

"You're not talking to him" he said looking at me.

"Yes, yes I am, and I'm not playing this game with you" I said walking out of the kitchen.

"Please he could hurt you" Ayden said walking after me looking hurt.

"No were friends and he wouldn't, stop worrying" I said looking at him, I walked back and gave him a hug. It didn't help much. He still seemed on end.


	46. Chapter 46

A\N- sorry for not posting for a while, I had a science project and my friend just got surgery. So cut me some slack 

Graycynn's Point of View

I rolled my eyes and walked up to my room. I feel asleep quickly into a dreamless sleep.

I was awaked quickly hearing something hitting the floor. I sat up looking over to see Ayden asleep. Puzzled I got out of bed and walked into the hall, I walked down the stairs seeing Kestrel rolled into a ball on the kitchen floor in tears. Pots and pans littered the kitchen floor. I walked cautiously towards her kicking the sliver and black pots from my path.

"Kestrel" I said gently. She looked up at me her nose was running and around her eyes were red and puffy.

"Are you ok" I asked carefully. She just shook her head and put her hands back into her bloody hands.

I just walked toward her and stood beside her grabbing dish cloths from the ledge of the stove putting them in cold water under the tap. i bent down so I was eye to eye with kestrel. I grabbed her hands slowly and put them so her palms were facing up. She looked at me.

"What are you doing" she said her voice was cracking and she was shivering. I pulled her close to me and tied the wet cloths around her hands.

"What happened" I whispered.

"Someone came through the door" she said sobbing pointing toward the deck door.

"What?" I said not believing what she had just told me.

"Someone tried to brake in, I grabbed a pot…" she trailed off grabbing my shirt. I patted her head and got up to inspect the door. The door was in pieces on the ground and the wind whistled through the broken glass. I peered through the door none was there the dark trees in the forest, they looked different in the dark menacing and angry. They shuttered and swung back a forth. I looked over to kestrel. She was standing now walking toward me.

"What else happened Kestrel…" I said she wasn't telling me the full story. Something in her eyes was holding back. She shook her head and looked at me.

"He was looking for you" she trailed off. He was calling your name. The wind shuttered the door.

"I walked down stairs after hearing the noise, I ran down here and there was a man in the kitchen. He was calling you and I hit him with a pot. He grabbed the knife…" she gestured to the floor where a knife laid; I hadn't even noticed it before. She continued

"he sliced my hands and my stomach. And I got up and smacked him in the head with the pan, he ran but said he'd come back" she said crying.

"Show me your cuts" I said calmly, normally blood caused me to faint. But if I didn't help Kestrel she could die. I could handle this I steadied myself on the counter and looking at kestrel. She slowly moved her shirt up her eyes wincing in pain.

The cut was deep and blood was oozing from it Black circled the gash. I gagged and tighten my grasp on the counters ledge.

"Shouldn't you be able to handle this, you are a vampire" she said looking at me.

"Its different drinking from a package and seeing it ooze from someone's side…but I can handle it" I said looking up at her.

"AYDEN!" I screamed as loud as I could. I heard a few quick foot steps then within seconds we was downstairs.

"What happened" he asked.

Kestrel told him the story as I fixed her side. The blood smelt good but looked horrible, I bandaged her waist and put procide on it. We needed to go to the doctors tomorrow.


	47. Chapter 47

Graycynn's Point of View

we all never went to sleep that night, instead we curled on the couch and watched movies. I closed my eyes not expecting to fall asleep, and it never did happen, I was too paranoid about strangers jumping through other parts of my house. I sighed and curled up more to Ayden his chin rested on my head and his hand moved up and down my arm rhythmically. Kestrel was sitting beside me wrapped in blankets and cranking her head in every direction every time so much a squeak came from the outside.

The night went by slowly. Nothing that interesting happened only the occasional raccoons wandering through the mess of the door.

"You should go to sleep" Ayden purred in my ear.

"I can't" I said looking at him, he looked down at me worried. He nodded and went back to placing his chin on my head watching the large lady juggling what looked like macaroni on the television.

Soon the orange sun rose. And the world seemed to slowly wake, the birds sang and the water slashed the memories of last night seemed like it never happened. The morning went by quickly plunging us into the afternoon. The clock hit 12 and we all piled into the car, I was driving. I swerved wildly through the streets passing cars were there drivers were swearing out the window and flipping me off. I just smirked.

"Turn Right" Ayden said crisply. Just as a road came by my right. I followed

"the doctor's office is that way" I said wondering what he was talking about.

"Yes the human doctor" he said looking at me.

"I guess you're right, on this one" I said smiling.

"Left" he said calmly

Kestrel was in the backseat rolling back and forth. Her brows were furrowed and her right arm laid over her wound.

"How are you holding up" I said looking back. A car swished by and honked and yelling out profuse language.

"You're drive is making me nauseous" she grunted giving me a look.

"My driving is amazing what are you talking about" I said rolling my eyes

"Ok hands on the wheel please" Ayden said looking at me.

"Yes sir" I said mocking him

we made it to the hospital in about half the time then it would take me not driving. We grabbed Kestrel from the backseat and carried her to the doctor's office. Doctor Marano the sign said. When we finally got in kestrel gasped as she saw a handsome guy walk in with a white lab coat on. He was tall and well built and was very attractive. She grinned at him and he smiled back tilting his head. Her eyes glittered… this was going to be interesting…


	48. Chapter 48

Graycynn's Point Of View

Kestrel was staring at the doctor for some time; the scary thing was that he was staring back. I wasn't to sure about this. I gave Ayden a long stare to let him know what I was thinking about. I sighed and looked at the doctor.

"She's Hurt" I spoke up his head quickly turned away from kestrel and he looked at me.

"O...O yes of coarse" he said looking back at kestrel and smiling. I just detected a slight accent, English…British? I shook my head not trying to figure out were he's from.

"Where are you hurt?" he said looking at kestrel with his eyes sparkling with worry.

"My stomach" she said giggling. O god that was her gives away before she fell head over heels with a guy. I sighed internally, this was a bad idea she just met him. I mean his going to be like a million years old. Ayden elbowed me lightly apparently I was staring at the ceiling.

He rolled her shirt up slowly careful not to touch the wound. Blood was all over that shirt it looked like someone had tie-dyed it. The smell crept into my nostrils and it smelt good. I looked at the cut quickly and now the center had turned black the crimson blood oozed out of her. I shuttered. Bah. Ayden stroked my arm, which made me feel a bit better. I flashed him a smile to let him know I was fine.

The doctor stared at the wound intently.

"How did you get this" he looked at kestrel the smile had disappeared from his face it was like magic. The way that loser was staring at he before I was sure he wouldn't stop.

"There was an intruder he stabbed me with a kitchen knife". She said looking at him he looked surprised.

"Strong girl" he said. He looked down at the cut again his hands were on her sides. I wanted to punch him in the pretty face. I scowled and repressed my feeling to hurl him out the window.

Kestrel just blushed and looked at me. My face was disapproving and she caught it.

"Well Hun, you're going to need stitches and pain killers." The doctor said to her. It sounded bad to me. But kestrel just smiled and giggled.

He shooed me and Ayden out of the room. So we had to wait in the waiting room. There was one guy sitting in a chair reading a magazine, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with him.

"It going to be fine" Ayden said looking at me smiling.

"Yeah well" I said looking back at him. He hugged me and I felt prickles again.

A few minutes passed and Doctor let us back in to see how kestrel did. She was sitting on the bed with a goofy smirk on her face. Drugged I guess.

"She did very well" he said smiling back at her.

"Great, how much" Ayden said looking at the doctor.

"196" he said smile.

Ayden went through his wallet and grabbed a handful of cash, and handed it to the doctor. He handed Ayden a card back and we left.


	49. Chapter 49

Graycynn's Point of View

Kestrel walked back to my car like a drunken sailor with a starry look on her face. I just rolled my eyes. We all got back into the car slowly this time Ayden was driving. He looked at me to make sure I was ok, which I guess was sweet but I was too confused to smile and nod. Kestrel sat in the back probably re-playing this afternoon in her head. I just kept my eyes fixed on the road ahead.

"Graycynn" kestrel said from the back seat the look on her face almost gone.

"Yeah?" I said roughly, looking back at her through the rear-view mirror.

"I need to talk to you once we get back" she said. I groaned silently, kestrel didn't notice but Ayden started to chuckle

"fine I said sharply, I didn't mean to sound like a jerk but I did. So for the rest of the ride I kept my mouth shut, afraid of what would slip out next.

When we all got back, Ayden automatically went to the back yard. I secretly cursed when Kestrel grabbed my arm and towed me to her room. She shut the door and slide down against it. I sat on the bed quietly waiting for one of her excited outbursts, which always happened when I found out she liked a guy.

"Graycynn, hurt yourself" she said looking seriously.

"What!" I asked I was a little bit confused as why she would request such a weird thing.

"So I can go see Kyle" she said smirking.

"Who?" I asked.

"Kyle, the doctor" she said smiling. I should have guessed it. I rolled my eyes but faked excitement.

"He gave me his number" she said smiling deviously.

"That's great!" I said smiling.

"Yeah but that's not the only reason I wanted to talk to you" she said laughing. I looked around nervously. What could it be..

"Do you have cold feet yet?" she asked looking at me seriously. O wedding right I gave myself a mental slap.

"Not really, it's not going to change much" I said smiling. She just looked back nodding.

"well it in what?" she asked…"two day's?" she said looking at me.

"What's the date" I said looking at her.

"The twenty second" she said smiling

"yeah two days…" I said my eyes widened I didn't think it was that soon I started to get excited already.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: haha I got to 50 woo, thanks for reading my story

Graycynn's point of view

I fell asleep early that night, hoping to sleep through today and right on to

tomorrow. Unfortunately I have bad luck. I woke up early this morning

automatically sitting up and mentally checking my calendar. I sighed when I

found I need to wait till tomorrow. Ayden was beside me snoring; I smiled and

bounced out of bed as quietly as possible, closing the door softly behind me. I

ran down the hall and kestrel was waiting down the stairs.

"Morning Gray" she sang as I stepped passed her.

"Morning Kessy" I said grinning at her she hated when I called her that when I

was little.

"Don't call me that" she wined calling from behind me. I rolled my eyes and

smiled. _She still hates it_ I said to myself. She stopped behind me.

"O come on you can't be that pissed" I said looking back at her. Her eyes were

wide as she stared at the back door behind me.

"wha-" I said turning around stopping at mid sentence when I saw him

standing at the door . He was growling teeth showing pants ripped slightly

with a shirt that was about 3 times to small on. I walked to the door slowly

putting one foot in front of the other not trying to fall. My hand turned the

cold brass knob.

"I thought I already talked to you about this" I said tiredly looking at him.

"I know I just had to ask you one thing" Jason asked looking at my expression

and looking down, probably to escape from the hard gaze of Kestrel who was

now right behind me.

"Alright" I said looking for him to be more in-depth.

"Are you marring this dude, who you live with I mean" he said looking at me

stuttering. Kestrel shoved past me.

"Yeah yo-simmity Sam, she is" Kestrel said I stifled my laughter.

"…what?" he said with a grin on his face. He didn't get it.

"Yeah she's marrying Ayden, that all" Kestrel said looking at him waiting for a

quick response her hand was twitching on the door edge ready to swing it

closed.

"Yeah she's marring Ayden tomorrow" kestrel said dismissing him, Waving him

away.

"Wait" he said grabbing the door before kestrel could close it.

"Yeah" she said.

"Kestrel, enough" I said looking at her disapprovingly. She slunk away but not

before saying goodbye. She sat at a kitchen chair carefully listening to our

conversation. He pulled me outside and I closed the door behind me. he

looked at me curiously.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah" I said actually telling the truth.

"Fine, well I need to go, have a good wedding congrat's" he said and walking

through our field and into the forest. I shrugged to myself…_what was that about_

I pondered walking back in.


	51. Chapter 51

graycynn's Point of View

I walked back in the door after watching him walk into the woods without even

a look back. I shrugged and opened the door to the kitchen; kestrel was

standing inside ready to pounce on anyone who came through the door next.

"What was that about" she said looking at me curiously waiting for me to tell

her exactly.

"What was what?" I said walking away from her to the counter trying to get

more time to find my excuse.

"What was _he_ doing her" she said "he" as though it was the ending of her

existence.

"You mean Jason?" I asked looking at her before grabbing a bowl and cereal.

"Yeah" she said sitting on the counter next to my bowl.

"He's my friend" I said looking at her awkwardly.

"Do you know him?" I said looking at her curiously.

"I've met him before… I just don't know where exactly" she said looking up

looking like she was ripping through her memories for his face. I went to the

fridge and grabbed the milk pouring it into my bowl.

"Well I can't remember now, but" she said trailing off a little.

"Sure" I said grabbing my cereal and a spoon plopping down in the kitchen

chair. Kestrel slid off the counter and planted her butt on the chair beside me. I began to eat slowly as she watched me.

"Why do we eat" she said looking at me dumbly.

"What do you mean" I asked looking at her.

"Why do we eat people food, we don't need to" she said looking around.

"I don't know, I do it cause I'm bored" I said smiling and turning back to my

cheerio's. I slowly put another spoonful into my mouth chewing slowly as

kestrel still watched me.

"Aren't you worried about tomorrow" she asked looking at me. I looked at her

weirdly and answered quickly

"not really I'm excited" I said smiling. She shook her head yes and thought

about my answer. My eyes widened as I began to remember I had to do some

last minute things.

"What?" kestrel said looking at me. I hurled my bowl into the sink and sprang

up.

"I got to go to the hall and begin to set up" I said sticking my tongue out

"I thought you hired a decorator" she said looking at me curiously.

"Yeah but I need to direct them where to put stuff" I said looking at her.

"Want to come" I said bolting up the stairs and ripping open my bedroom door

I knew kestrel heard me cause she bolted up the stairs after me. Ayden was standing in the middle of the room shirtless looking at me shocked then replacing it with a lazy grin.

"Good Morning" he said smiling.

"Morning" I said running into my closet.

"Don't I get a kiss" he said sticking his head around the corner looking at me smiling.

"I need to get dressed but once I'm done yeah" I said closing the door so he

couldn't see me get changed.

"You're no fun" he whined from the other side.

"Well deal with it" I said and changing quickly at the same time. I hopped out

of the closet putting on a sock. He was sitting on the bed. I stood and stared

for a minute, then quickly snapped out of it.

"Were you going so fast?" he said standing up looking at me curiously.

"Wedding stuff" I said looking at him. He grinned and came over and hugged

me. I loved his hugs it was like being on cloud nine, I felt safe and warm. I felt

him smile against my hair, which made me grin.

"I seriously need to go "I said looking at him kind of sad I had to go.

"I know I know" he said and let go of me kissing me quickly.

I dashed to the door.

"I love you" I said sweetly and looked at him.

"Yeah yeah yeah" he said reluctantly.

I shut the door and kestrel was waiting outside the door.


	52. Chapter 52

Graycynn's point of view

me and kestrel bolted out of the front door and got into the car, I climbed in fast and kestrel barely got in and I started the engine and started to reverse, her door still open.

"Whoa, slow down" she said looking at me and reaching out for the door, she closed it quickly and I tore out of the driveway. The trees were pretty in the early light of the morning, the sun was barley over the hills. Kestrel laid her head on her arms and looked out the window.

"I can't believe you're getting married" she said still looking out at the cars as we sped down the road about 20m\h over the speed limit.

"me either" I said smiling kind of staring off in space my hand came off the wheel and kestrel spun around to look at me.

"Both hands on the wheel!" she sputtered.

"Yeah yeah yeah" I said placing my hand back on the wheel but as soon as she laid her head back down on her arm.

I took my hand off the wheel again. Her head didn't move. Cows were out in the pastures chewing on the dewy grass. And the farmers were out with their horses brushing them, the horses tails were swishing back and forth happily. I smiled contently and put my eyes back on the road. It would have been a lovely morning if there wasn't so much noise from the angry drivers flying past. I rolled my eyes and continued down the busy road till I saw the little white church in the middle of a field I pulled in as the dirt from the road kicked up behind us. The road was bumpy and the stones hit the sides of the car as we went along the unpaved road. Kestrel smiled when she saw the church, I was grinning I was glad she liked it.

"The church is gorgeous" she said smiling at me I watched her eyes trace the church. There was the minister waiting at the front of the building. I pulled up and parked the car, rolling up the windows and stepping out into the sun.

"Hello, Graycynn" he said smiling.

"Hello, father Thomas" I said returning with a happy grin.

"Ah and you brought a friend" he said welcoming kestrel as she stepped out. She just smiled and stood beside me.

"Yeah, her name is Kestrel" I said looking at her. Kestrel got uncomfortable in front of people and started to sway on her toes, before returning the hello.

"Hello" she squeaked out and returned to silence.

"The Planners are already here waiting" he said swaying his hand toward the door, ushering us inside.

He walked in to the little church a long isle and little pews ran through it. There was a stain-glassed window up at the alter and a beautiful organ. The scent of old wood and flowers overpowered the little building. I smiled and looked around. All the flowers were scattered among the pews in colour co-ordination ready to be hung at a moment.

"I love the church" kestrel said from behind me. I smiled again and nodded.

The door to the church opened as a squat women came through obviously in a rush.

"Mrs. Mar" I said the little women spun on her heels.

"Good morning Graycynn" she said smiling jittering on her feet waiting for something.

"Can I help you with anything" I said looking at her oddly.

"O no thank you I'm just looking for father Thomas" she said exhaling briefly and standing up pin straight again.

"O I believe he's in his office" I said smiling she nodded, thanked me and swiftly turned running to the wooden door around the corner.

"Who is she?" kestrel asked questioningly.

"Wedding decorator" I said brightly and sat on a pew it let out a little groan. Kestrel joined me.

Soon we heard light quick feet on the floorboards, and within a few minutes Mrs. Mar peeled around the corner grinning like she had just won the Mrs. America pageant.

"Graycynn, would you like to help me set up" she said warmly.

"Sure" I said standing and walking down the purplish colored rug towards her.

"You're friend can help too if she'd like" Mrs. Mar said quickly and quietly. Kestrel stood and followed me.

It took half the day to get the church set up properly and then the other half to finish the hall we had rented it was close by the church. By the end of the day Kestrel and I were exhausted and I barely could keep my eyes open to make it home. Ayden was waiting in the drive way as I peeled in. I smiled and he carried me in as kestrel dragged her feet slowly behind us. I can remember falling asleep half way up to the bedroom. Wedding tribulations haunted my dreams.


	53. Chapter 53

Graycynn's Point of View

I woke up later than usual the sun hung in the sky already, I tried to roll over feeling my feet were heavy. I opened my eyes quickly and Ayden was sitting on the end of the bed smiling.

"Morning sunshine" he said grinning. I looked at him questioningly.

"Morning" I said deciding he wasn't up to anything. He crawled beside me and started to bounce his hair rising and falling with his head. I smiled and crawled over to where he was now that he released my feet. The covers knotted under my feet and got pulled with me. I collapsed in his arms out stretched, I looked up grinning and he kissed my head.

"Guess what?" he said grinning.

"What" I said looking up at him not releasing me from him arms. I didn't mind I was quiet content there.

"I'm getting married today" he said looking down at me.

"Me too" I said shaking my head. He grinned and released me from his arms I flopped on to the bed and put my hand on my stomach grinning. I lifted my arm toward my face so I could see my watch. 10:22 it said angrily flashing at me. I rolled my eyes.

"It's 10:22" I said looking up at him.

"So?" he asked looking at me, his grin still stretched across his handsome face.

"I need to go at 11" I said looking at him.

"Why?" his voice was tired and he looked at me looking a bit upset.

"I got to get my hair done, then go to the church and get dressed" I said looking at him. The pout was slowly disappearing.

"Will I be able to see you more after the wedding?" he sighed.

"Hah, you won't be able to get rid of me" I said smiling deviously. He cracked a smile I knew he wasn't mad at me anymore. I pulled myself of the bed and sprang to my feet, more energetically then I had originally planed. I steadied myself and ran into the closet quickly changing clothes, and bolting out brushing my hair and flying back on to the bed.

"Where do you want to go for a honeymoon" he said looking at me.

"Uhhuhh, I don't know, I wasn't aware were going on one" I said looking at him. He just smiled and shook his head.

"WAIT, I retract that last comment, I want to surprise you" he said looking at me. _NOW_ he was starting to scare me.

"Whhhyy" I asked nervously.

"Because I'm picking" he looked at me a soft grin was now occupying his face, I did have to admit it looked way better than the pout.

"Alright" I said smiling.

"Well I should go" I said slowly. Ayden's arms clamped around me so I couldn't go anywhere, Ayden started nuzzling my neck.

"Quit it" I said laughing and looking at him he smiled and sighed.

"You'd be much better off marring me you know" he said smiling. _Ah this game_ I said to myself.

"Well I love this other guy" I said looking at him. He sighed pretending to be upset and let his arms fall back to his sides. I kissed his lips and sprung off the bed.

"I will see you at 2" I said looking at his smiling face, he sighed and then nodded. I closed the door behind me and sprung down the stairs, Kestrel waiting at the bottom.

"You know how long I've been waiting here" she asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm guessing awhile" I said smiling sweetly.

"Yeah unfortunately" she grunted and followed me out the door, I crawled into the front seat and put the car in reverse excitedly.

"Maybe I should drive" she said cautiously.

"naw then there's no way I would get to the hair appointment on time" I said grinning and reversing the car a little to fast.


	54. Chapter 54

Graycynn's Point of View

I pulled out of the drive way at record speed, grinning at Kestrel the entire time. A frightened look on her face kind of made me think she wondered if she could barrel roll from the car and still be alive. I smirked, shrugged and flew down the highway; kestrel looked completely and utterly scared, so I slowed for her sanity. The sun was glinting off the highway as well as the hills. I yawned and got a stern look from Kestrel, so I quickly latched my jaw shut mid-yawn.

"Do you want to be alive for you're wedding?" she questioned fiercely.

"Yes please" I said smiling and turning my head back to the road.

"Then eye's on the road Mario" she said. I looked at her oddly.

"Mario Andretti, famous Race car driver" she remarked somehow knowing I was about to ask. I shook my head and looked back at the road.

"How many people are going to be at this thing?" she asked seeing her looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"About 30-40" I said calmly.

"What?" she said looking at me.

"I thought this was going to be small" she said adding.

"Well it was planed to be but, his family, my family" I said looking at her quickly.

"What time is it?" I asked kestrel keeping my eyes on the road remembering that we had to be quick. We had just hit suburbia with moms and dad's on the front lawn weeding there gardens and children riding there bikes on the paved street. I sighed looking out the window getting semi- lost in thought I smile to my self continuing down the windy road.

"11:21" she said looking down.

"Alright I'll have to be quick" I said and she tilted her head sideways.

I flew around a few corners and went through a few red lights making my appointment just on time. I ran into the little shop kestrel tagging quickly behind. The cashier gave me a distained look and grimaced down at her sheet.

"Graycynn and Kelsey" she said quickly and looking up at us both, I had to admit I probably didn't look the best. But that was no reason to give me that look. I mustered the happiest look I could and nodded.

"O its Kestrel" I said correcting her, the grimace on her face was disappearing slowly.

"Yes of coarse, I'm sorry Kestrel" she said slowly looking to kestrel, but she just smiled.

"Wedding?" the cashier asked. I beamed

"yes" I said smiling she smiled softly and waved her hand in.

"Maddie" the cashier called, and a little brunette hustled out of the back room smiling.

"Ah Graycynn" she said smiling I walked over slowly to the chair.

She did both of our hair quickly exactly how I wanted it, Wavy and glossy I smiled at the little intricate beads and hair clips through my hair they made it all flow. I grinned at kestrel who's hair also looked pretty, it was in a lose bun with strands falling around her face, I always thought she was prettier than me, she always looked happy and had sparkling eyes a perfect smile and was a great person. I quickly paid and we drove to the chapel as fast as we could we got there at about a quarter to two. I ran to the little wooden room in the back of the church it smelt like old men I covered my nose and headed through seeing my mother perched on the edge of a small chair in the corner. She was wearing a pretty skirt with a white shirt a clenching a napkin in hand. She eyes were red and puffy and I was pretty sure she had been crying, but she smiled when I walked in. my wedding dress was lying on the bed with my sliver shoes I smiled.

"How are you sweetheart" my mother said quickly, it sounded like a sob but she quickly hid it.

"Great, how are you mom?" I said looking at her walking over to where she was sitting. She inhaled softly.

"I'm good, happy" she said smiling a great big smile tears still running down her pale cheeks.

"Why are you upset" I said looking at her, she looked away then looked back probably thinking a way to ignore the question or pretend she never heard it. She shuffled her feet.

"Hormones I'm excited but kind of sad we just started to have a real relationship and it happened over such a bad circumstance" she said pausing still shuffling her shoes.

"Well you know stuff like that happens, it's not like we won't talk or anything, I'll still phone. See you from time to time" I said thinking about what to say she looked at me seriously for a minute.

"Do you actually love him, instead of pretending to for me and your father" she said looking at me tears were about to overflow from her eyes.

"I do, I love him more than anything" I said softly. Slowly the tears became less frequent and she gathered composer.

"Should you know since you have you're weird mind thing?" I asked looking at her.

"I promised not to use it on you, so I'm not" she said smiling. I used to think my mom never really thought of me as a daughter I always thought she thought of me as an investment or a puppy. I knew how she thought know though I smiled at my thoughts and started to hum to myself. My mom looked down at her watch then back up at me with a panic stricken face.

"Its ten minutes to" she said standing quickly. My eyes opened wide and I quickly stripped not caring if Kestrel or my mother saw. I stripped fast and carefully took my dress from the bag; I watched the ruffles and the beading on the edge successfully pulling it out of the bag without damaging it. I put my feet inside and pulled it up. The dress was stiff and fit well hugging in the right places and I felt beautiful and comfortable the perfect balance. I smiled at myself in the mirror seeing my perfect vision of what this would be like. I breathed in and out slowly as I started to hear everyone pile into the small church and the sound of the music gently floating down the stairs. I grinned and tried not to jump up and down. Kestrel was already up out side the doors waiting for her que, I waited all jittery.


	55. Chapter 55

Ayden's Point of View

I started shifting my black shiny shoes against the white carpet. I was sweating and waiting for the music to start so I could see Graycynn. The music began and I started to get jittery the wooden doors opened slowly and Kestrel and her Graycynn's mother walked slowly down the isle, they were in red dresses that looked good on both of them. They were a good choice. I smiled at Kestrel who was beaming and nodded my head at Graycynn's mother. The suspense was killing me _WHY IS THIS SONG SO LONG_ I screamed in my head. I stood shifting my feet and finally I started to see the heavy doors open again.

I couldn't belie my eyes. The look on my face must have been ridiculous. I smiled dumbly not believing this to actually be happening, Graycynn was walking up the isle slowly linking arms with her father and holding a bouquet of lily's. She look stunning,gorgous,wonderful? All of them combined I was fighting my feet to dash toward her and hold her in my arms. She smiled and blushed looking down. I was still jittering as the church started to grow quiet Graycynn had passed the flowers to kestrel and reached out for my sweating hands. I smiled wiping them off on my tux quickly and held her hands. Now I knew I was grinning like I was psychotic. My palms were defiantly sweating now.

"Lady's first, repeat after me" the minister said grinning and looking to her.

"Today, Ayden, I join my life to yours" the minister said waiting for her to follow.

"Today, Ayden, I join my life to yours" her voice shuddered and quaked.

"Not merely as you're wife but as you're friend, you're lover, you're confidant" the minister kept reading,

"Not merely as you're wife but as you're friend, you're lover, you're confidant" she said I clenched her hand looking at her with a loving look, she blushed.

"Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest," the minister said looking up from his book over the tips of his glasses.

"Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest" she said her voice was like heaven on earth, I stared to believe this was a dream, this was imaginary, but somehow I knew it wasn't fake.

"The companion of your life, with you I will walk my path from this day forward". The minister said.

"The companion of your life, with you I will walk my path from this day forward". She said looking at me through her bangs. I smiled blushing.

She squeezed my hands as I repeated after the minister. My Voice shook along with my hands. My heart pounded in my chest, I stared to fear it would pierce through my chest. I wanted to be with her forever and I hope this would convey that.

We finished our vows, invited everyone back to the hall for dinner and est. But I didn't really want to go I wanted to go home with my wife and have her with me. I smiled and kissed her lightly as we got into the car. This was going to be an ever long night but it was worth it if it really made her happy. I drove the car slowly down the road taking a few detours to get extra time to talk to Graycynn. We made it to the hall when Graycynn rolled her eyes and asked if we could go before everyone thought we were killed on our way. I smiled and we went to the hall.


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: I wasn't planning for this to be the last chapter but apparently it ended up that way. It's important to send REVIEWS if you want a sequel  thanks for reading everyone, it was fun while it lasted

Graycynn's Point of View

I shuddered knowing that this little after ceremony was going to take a long time. I groaned to myself thinking how long it would be till me and Ayden would be alone. Ayden stepped up to the microphone and tapped it, the room went silent and everyone turned toward him including me. he stood there nervously for a minute then started to speak.

"I want to thank everyone for being here tonight," he started smiling out into the crowd.

"Me and Graycynn have spent along while trying to get this together and I hope everyone enjoys" Ayden sputtered then quickly stepped down from the stage. The night was warm, crisp night dew had already been sprinkled over the grass. It couldn't have been a more perfect night I smiled to my self. I groaned and remembered what the wedding planner said was important for a smooth running wedding,_ "Go and greet the guests"_ I could hear her saying in my head. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Ayden's arm towing him to the entrance with me.

"What, where are we going" he whined still a smile plastered on his face.

"Greeting people" I said quickly stopping right in front of the guest book.

"Great" he said smiling. I giggled.

We stood there hand and hand until a car pulled up and a tall figure came walking in. I wasn't sure who he was, Ayden's uncle? He was tall, hairy and had eyes that looked like he was accusing you of something. I just smiled at him as he walked up the stairs toward him, somehow Ayden felt me uncomfortable and put his arm around my waist, I smiled at his touch and felt a bit more comfortable knowing Ayden was standing right there.

"Hello" Ayden said grinning. The man waved and flashed a smile, I almost couldn't see the sharp little tips of his teeth, and he was defiantly a vampire. I just nodded at him as he went by.

More people piled, countless anuts, uncles, children were now scattered about. At about eight we were about to go in and mingle when another car stopped right in front of the hall, a black car pulled up and Doctor Marano came out ducking his head not to hit it on his way out, and strutted threw the door in a dark blue dress shirt and black slacks. Lovely I muttered, mustering a smile.

"Hi Doctor, Marano glad you could make it" I spoke though my teeth trying not to sound hostile, it worked fine but he still gave me a critical look.

"Hello, there Graycynn, do you know where kestrel is?" he asked with a devious smirk, I shook my head softly and he departed into the lounge, Looking around the room. _"Ha sucker's going the wrong way"_ I said amused inside my head.

"Did you invite him?" I asked Ayden slowly.

"Nope, you don't like him" he said and smiled proud of him self for remembering. I had to admit the little smile looked cute, and the little bits of hair sticking straight up made him look little. I smirked.

"Yeah but someone had to" I said looking at him, his smile faded and he looked into the lounge for the Doctor.

"O well, probably Kestrel" I said to Ayden smiling and hugging him. I wasn't going to let this butt wreak my wedding. I shrugged and we walked to the dance floor.

"Wait I have an idea" Ayden said smiling. He opened the patio doors and walked out the door off the deck down the stairs and onto the golf course, I followed tagging behind, trying not to get my heels wedged into the ground of coarse without much success.

Ayden smiled ahead of me running threw the courses. I flung my shoes and chased after him. We walked around for a while smiling at each other, arm in arm. I grinned at the moon as it shone over the courses and making the dew glitter and sparkle. I sat on the ground pulling up my dress so it wouldn't get wet and dirty. I smiled and hit the ground, patting the ground with my hand getting Ayden to sit beside me. I lay on his chest and closed my eyes smiling to myself, we would have looked hilarious if someone caught us, but I had more important things to worry about.

I hoped the yard crew didn't get too upset at me for putting holes all through the gold course, but it didn't matter much anyway. We sat there for most of the party until we had to go in and have our first dance and cut the cake. I rolled my eyes when I heard the DJ's voice yell over the crowd

"Now for the bride and grooms first dance" he called everyone cheered probably looking around the room. Me and Ayden both bolted from the course into the room smiling none noticed thankfully. The song started slow as Ayden put his arm around me and led me to the dance floor, I grinned under the flashing white lights pointing at us from on stage. I could see the sparkle of his smile under the lights as he swirled me around the dance floor everyone smiling and running to grab there spouse and pulling them on to the dance floor next to us.

I smiled as I layed my head on Ayden's chest. No heart beat, No breathes being taking, no noise coming from inside of him. I didn't mind I had set myself up for spending the rest of eternity like this, sure I wasn't alive, neither was he but I gave up a normal life for him. I nuzzled my face into his chest as his head lay on mine. I closed my eyes as he kissed the top of my head. I knew that no matter what was coming next, from crazy fathers from insane blasts of jealously for becoming friends with a wolf; I could and will spend the rest of my life waking up every morning seeing exactly what I wanted to.


	57. Message

Hey, just to let you guys know, yeah the one's who keep checking back to see if I have started my sequel yet... Yes that's right, I see you (I just sounded like a huuggeeee stalker... but you know) I WILL be writing a sequel defiantly but I want to finish my other fan fiction (Broken, which you should check out too: P). so hold on its gunna get out there. Keep reading, I really enjoy hearing feedback and suggestions for my writing.

Thank you


End file.
